


Kinktober 2018

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Clothing Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hair-pulling, Heartfelt conversations as foreplay, I mean if you let someone watch you masturbate that’s voyeurism right, Inflation, Knife Play, Knotting, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, S and M, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Soft Space Husbands, Sort Of, Stockings, Stomach Bulge, Stripping, Suspension Bondage, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Xenophilia, distention, distracted sex, handjobs, pretty sure it counts, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Each chapter title will have the day’s theme and ship/character. All characters are of age and everything is consensual unless otherwise noted. Enjoy, my fellow kinky gremlins :)





	1. James/Keith Inflation

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter title will have the day’s theme and ship/character. All characters are of age and everything is consensual unless otherwise noted. Enjoy, my fellow kinky gremlins :)

James knew exactly how he’d gotten here. 

It started off simply enough. A little bit of no-strings-attached stress relief. Nothing wrong with that. War was stressful; that’s why Keith had suggested it, in his blunt, oblivious way. 

And...well, James, personally, noticed that he was more on top of his game; Rizavi had even made a comment.

No, all that was fine. Even Keith casually bringing up the fact that he was going enter what he called his “peak” (apparently slang for “peak of fertility”; a Galra thing, because yeah… Keith wasn’t fully human, and it explained  _ a lot _ ) was fine, too.

( _ “So, it’s like a heat,” James said. “Like dogs.” _

__ _ Keith scowled. “No.” _ ) 

It ended up with James face down in Keith’s bed, on his knees, with Keith viciously fucking him from behind. It was good -better than good, honestly -hard and rough and positively inhuman.

The  _ sounds _ Keith made… Those were inhuman, too, deep guttural growls that reverberated through the room, so deep James could feel them in his own chest. 

He’d never been harder in his life. 

He came suddenly, without a single finger on his dick, and that- that was new. 

Keith didn’t stop, and frankly, James didn’t want him to. The raw sensitivity after his orgasm made him quake and shudder in the best way; he was going to pass right out after this, no dreams, no stress, nothing.

Something pressed against James’ rim, then, with an exquisite stretch, popped in. It almost made James come immediately, right then, without warning. 

“Huh,” Keith said (not even slightly out-of-breath;  _ how _ ?). “That’s new.”

That was not really what James wanted to hear right in the middle of sex. He tried to turn to face Keith, but Keith held him down with a firm hand right between his shoulder blades. 

Keith pulled back, experimentally, but he couldn’t, because there was something stopping him. Something-

It took James’ mind a moment to catch up. 

“What do you mean!?” Oh god, he was going to die, because the prospect of letting Keith fuck him had completely destroyed his common sense. 

“It’s, ah, a knot? I guess.” James could practically hear Keith’s shit-eating grin as he spoke. “Like dogs.”

“Can you-?”

“Get it out? No, not without hurting you. I think…” Keith stroked James’ side comfortingly. “I think it will go down after I come. But I could try thinking unsexy thoughts, if you prefer.”

“You’re an ass.” Keith hadn’t been able to stop thrusting, just a little, grinding the  _ knot _ against James’ rim. It was so  _ big… _ “Just...fuck me, I guess. That’s why you’re here, right?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Keith said. But he did resume. He couldn’t really pull out at all, but he ground against James’ ass, hard, driving himself so deep James could practically feel it in his throat.

Keith came, too, finally, and the knot expanded even further, locking them together. 

It pressed against James’ insides in all the right places, and his vision whited out as he came again. 

Keith...was still coming. James could feel it, inside him, almost burning hot, and so, so much…

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” he panted. It really was too much; this was probably a mistake. He felt so  _ full _ ...

Keith reached around to run a hand over James’ stomach. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he murmured. “Gonna fill you up right…”

Another gush of cum, and James writhed, too full and oversensitive, but unable to get away. 

Keith finally maneuvered them onto their sides, Keith against James’ back, stroking his side and stomach comfortingly; James didn’t want to look. The  _ idea _ that Keith could feel and see how overstuffed he was made him flush with embarrassment already. ”Sorry,” Keith said. “That’s never happened before. Didn’t even know it was there…”

“Glad to help,” James said, barely able to keep his eyes open anymore. “Round two when I wake up?”


	2. Lotor/Sendak Begging

“Fuck, Sendak,  _ please _ ?” 

“You can do better than that,” Sendak said, amused. Like he wasn’t just as hard as Lotor. “Try again.”

Lotor gritted his teeth. He knew it would, eventually, be worth it -Sendak had fucked him into screaming before -but all this build up… 

Then again, maybe the build up was what made it so good. 

It didn’t help that Sendak was holding his hips down in such a way that he couldn’t move at all, regardless of how he squirmed in Sendak’s lap, leaving him  _ impaled _ on Sendak’s cock, which was not  _ quite _ at the right angle… 

Enough squirming on his part could probably get Sendak off, but then Lotor would be left unsatisfied, and he couldn’t have that. 

It also didn’t help when Sendak nipped at the tip of his ear, just hard enough to make his cock twitch. And of course Sendak had to stroke his cock teasingly, barely-there touches that had him trying to thrust up into the sensation, but of course… 

Lotor took a deep breath. “Please, Commander, please fuck me. I  _ need _ it.”

“Hm,” Sendak said. “It doesn’t really sound like you do.” He bit that place under Lotor’s jaw, the one that made Lotor shudder and writhe. “I could just leave you here, you know. I don’t have to fuck you, and I won’t, if you don’t make it worth my time.”

Lotor knew, intellectually, that Sendak wasn’t serious. Still, the threat only made him more desperate. “No! Please, I need it! It’s been  _ so long… _ ” 

Sendak had been away for a  _ month _ , and sure, Lotor had masturbated while he was gone, but it wasn’t the same. Not remotely the same.

“So long since what?” Sendak prompted. 

“Since I had your cock. Please!  _ Please _ , Commander, I’ve been so  _ empty… _ ” 

“If you’re so desperate to be filled, maybe I should invite the entire barrack in here, let them all fuck you. Would that satisfy you?” 

“No,” Lotor whined. He really was on the verge of crying now. He needed Sendak to  _ understand… _ “Only you can satisfy me, you and your cock. It’s perfect, fills me up just right every time, makes me so full, please, Commander, I can’t- I need-“

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks now, and Sendak shifted, into just the right position, and Lotor sobbed in relief. 

“I suppose you’ve earned this,” Sendak murmured, the curve of his smile pressing against Lotor’s neck, and then he began fucking Lotor in earnest. “Maybe this will teach you patience.”

“Not,  _ ah _ , likely,” Lotor said breathlessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short.


	3. Keitor Knife Play

Lotor would admit that he, personally, did not really understand the appeal, but he was at least willing to play along, if it pleased Keith.

It clearly did. His eyes glowed yellow already, and that usually only happened under the most intense circumstances.

There was something thrilling about the fact that Keith trusted him enough to ask this of him; Lotor wouldn’t have allowed it, the other way around. 

Keith held deathly still as Lotor traced up the center of Keith’s chest with his Marmoran dagger -such a profane use of a nearly sacred object, and yet -not even  _ breathing _ , just watching with wide eyes. 

A few drops of blood beaded up, a testament to just how sharp the dagger was. A single mistake, and-

But Lotor’s hands were steady, and he didn’t have to press down for Keith to feel the bite of the dagger’s edge.

Lotor leaned down to lap up the blood, and Keith shuddered; he immediately pulled the knife away. “You have to hold still, remember?” Lotor murmured against Keith’s neck. 

Keith whined, but nodded. 

“Good.” Lotor sat back and shoved the tattered remains of Keith’s clothes out of the way. A lovely flush turned Keith’s skin red all the way down to his navel, and below that, his cock was hard, so hard it must be painful.

Lotor held the dagger flat against the skin just above the patch of hair between Keith’s legs. With his other hand, he slowly began to stroke Keith’s cock. 

Keith trembled with the effort of not moving. It must be difficult; this was the first time Lotor had touched his cock since this little game began. 

“If you’re very good,” Lotor said, “I will fuck you while I hold this dagger against your throat. Do you like that idea?”

Keith moaned, loudly, and clenched his eyes shut, even as his cock jerked in Lotor’s hand. A yes, then. 

Lotor released his cock and instead pressed two fingers into him, where Keith had prepared himself earlier. Still wet and loose. Keith whined, his hands clawing at the sheets, trying desperately to hold still. 

Lotor pulled away completely, taking something from the bedside table. It was a small clear device that fit neatly over the edges of the dagger, used on the training deck, sometimes, to prevent serious injuries, and Lotor had insisted upon its usage now. His hands might be steady, but he wasn’t going to take the risk when he couldn’t focus all of his attention on it. 

The device’s edges were sharp enough for Keith to feel it, especially on the delicate skin of his throat, but not so sharp that it would harm him, even if he couldn’t hold still. Even if Lotor’s hand slipped. 

“C’mon,” Keith whined. 

“Hush,” Lotor said firmly. He set the dagger down on Keith’s chest, point down, and entered him in a single motion.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Keith gasped. 

Lotor picked the knife back up with one hand and used his other to yank Keith’s head back, exposing his throat. “Now, be very good for me. We wouldn’t want anything unfortunate to happen, would we?” 

“No,” Keith wheezed.

Lotor rolled his hips, pushing himself deeper into Keith’s warmth. It was always so good…

Keith whined and moaned and tried to hold still as Lotor fucked him, but there was no way he could control the motions of his hips as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Lotor had an idea, right as he felt himself beginning to tip over the edge. Keith wasn’t quite there, but…

He let go of Keith’s hair, and brought the knife -the edges still covered -to Keith’s cock, running the tip up the underside. 

Keith came with a startled, wordless yell, his back arching and every muscle contracting so deliciously…

Lotor came, too, but evidently it was not as satisfying as Keith’s orgasm; Keith barely seemed conscious, his breathing rough and ragged.

“Can we do that again sometime?” He asked softly as Lotor set the knife aside and collapsed next to him.

“Oh, I suppose,” Lotor said, with mock indifference. Maybe he didn’t understand the appeal, but he did like watching Keith lose himself like that. “If you ask nicely.”


	4. Lodak Mirror Sex

It never ceased to amaze Sendak just how shameless Lotor could be about his body. One would have thought, based on the fact that he really looked nothing like most Galra, that he would have been insecure.

He was not. Not remotely.

Perhaps that was why he had agreed to this. 

“Watch,” Sendak ordered, not that he really had to; in the mirror, he could tell that Lotor was already attending avidly, eyes huge and dark. “If you look away, I stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Lotor said breathlessly. He spread his legs a little further, hooking them over Sendak’s knees.

He was completely exposed in the mirror, from his lovely, elegant neck to his flushed-dark cock to his rim. Sendak traced it carefully with one finger, just to feel Lotor shiver slightly in his lap. Just to see the way Lotor bit his lip, the way he had to fight to keep his eyes open.

“You’re so pretty,” Sendak murmured, and he felt Lotor’s ear get hot. That was the point of this exercise: to show Lotor just how pretty he was. Maybe he wasn’t insecure, exactly, but neither did he think his body was particularly attractive.

Which was absolutely incorrect. 

Sendak nipped his ear, his neck, his jaw, knowing that Lotor was watching, and liking the heavy weight of his gaze. 

He trailed one hand down Lotor’s chest and abdomen, taking time to appreciate the firm muscle, covered by soft, smooth, flawless skin. His scars did absolutely nothing to detract from his beauty; if anything, they enhanced it. 

Lotor’s breath hitched when Sendak finally put a hand on his cock, but he didn’t take his eyes off the mirror, even when Sendak stroked over the ridges just the way he knew Lotor liked. 

By now, Lotor usually would have leaned his head back against Sendak’s shoulder, his eyes clenched shut and focused on only one thing. 

Today, a thin sheen of sweat made his skin glisten, and he writhed, trying his best to keep his eyes on the mirror, which surely only made matters worse: the reflection was immensely arousing, and yet Sendak wasn’t stroking him fast enough to get him off.

“ _ Please _ ,” Lotor breathed at last. “Please let me come.” 

Sendak stroked a little faster, and used his other hand to stimulate the sensitive area behind Lotor’s cock. “Go ahead.”

Lotor was beautiful when he came: his back arched, every muscle tightening, his head tilted back and his eyes tightly shut, panting hard.

Sendak took both his hands away and wrapped one arm around Lotor’s waist as he thrashed in desperation, practically screaming his frustration.

“You knew the rules,” Sendak said, not the least bit apologetic about Lotor’s ruined orgasm. “You had to watch, remember?”

“Fuck your rules,” Lotor spat. “Fuck you.”

Sendak kissed his cheek; he knew that Lotor didn’t actually mean it, of course. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better,” Lotor said, his arms crossed sullenly. 

“How about I fuck you, and you can see how pretty you are when you ride my cock?” Sendak said, teasing Lotor’s entrance with the tip of his cock. 

“I suppose,” Lotor said with feigned disinterest. 

Sendak entered him in one motion, watching the displeasure -feigned and otherwise -melt off of Lotor’s face, replaced by pure bliss. 


	5. Jeith Sadism/Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ended up being more Dom/Sub than S&M, but I’m sure you guys dont mind ;)

Keith had to admit that there was a certain amount of satisfaction in watching James -stuck-up, strait-laced James -following his orders with such...efficiency. Such alacrity. 

Then again, James had always been a rule follower. He liked order and rules and all of the things that had tripped Keith up.

It didn’t matter now; right now, the only orders James was following were Keith’s. 

James knelt naked at his feet, and that alone sent heat through Keith’s core. 

Keith pulled on his hair, guiding James’ face to the front of his uniform trousers. Keith like to imagine that James would protest this from anyone else, in any other context, but now he let himself be guided into rubbing his cheek against the bulge in Keith’s pants.

It felt good, of course, but that was secondary. The real thrill came from James willingly giving Keith control over him, willingly letting Keith do whatever he wanted (within pre-set limits, of course). 

“What do you want?” Keith asked, firmly but gently. He didn’t always ask James’ opinion after the session started, but today he was curious about what, exactly, James might want. 

James looked up at him and licked his lips. His cheeks were slightly flushed. “I…” 

Keith waited. 

“I want to suck your dick, Sir.” 

The “Sir” didn’t really do anything for Keith, but James said it almost without thinking about it, and that was… 

“Go ahead,” Keith said. 

James reached up to unfasten Keith’s pants, but Keith stopped him. “No hands, alright?”

James looked up again, then back at the zipper, a little crease appearing between his eyebrows. 

The Garrison’s uniform pants closed with hooks in the waistband. Potentially easier to open without hands that buttons. 

James managed -Keith was fairly certain he would have managed either way -and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. 

Keith finally took pity on him and freed his cock himself with a sigh of relief. James’ lips were already parted, and he waited eagerly. 

“Go ahead,” Keith repeated.

James took the head of Keith’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly, and it was incredible. Not to mention that James looked incredibly pretty with his lips around Keith’s cock, cheeks hollowed out, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed, like he was concentrating, putting thought into this…

Keith shouldn’t have looked; he wasn’t going to last long, and he did still want to fuck James tonight. “That’s enough,” he said.

James sat back on his heels, his lips shiny and eyes startled. “Sir?”

“You did very well,” Keith reassured, and James’ flush brightened. “I think you deserve a reward.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of my kinktober roster figured out, but I have a few kinks I don’t have ships for. If y’all wouldn’t mind telling me which ship you’d like to see with which kink, that would be super. (You can either comment below or message me on Tumblr @devilsofficialfanfic).  
> Here’s the kinks: Rimming, Distracted/Distant Sex, Overstimulation, Public, Dirty Talk, Scent Kink, Shower/Bath, Humiliation, Sleepy Sex, Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose, Anal Beads (or a different sex toy, if you have a better idea).  
> Thanks again!


	6. Shotor Biting

Lotor was rarely disappointed by Shiro. Very rarely, even. 

But really. 

“Bite me!” he hissed. 

“I...am?” Shiro said hesitantly, and of course he had to pause, too, right when Lotor needed just a little more to tip him over the edge. 

“Not hard enough,” Lotor said.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Shiro replied, looking away, and this was a very poor time for him to be acting shy, considering that he was still sitting on Lotor’s cock. 

“You can’t,” Lotor said. “Not with your blunt little human teeth.”

It felt like they’d had this argument a hundred times. By now, maybe they had. They were both stubborn people. 

“I just…” Shiro sighed. “It doesn’t feel...right.”

Lotor stroked Shiro’s side. “It’s something that I...want. Need. It’s perfectly natural. You won’t hurt me.” He traced a thumb over Shiro’s bottom lip, and Shiro opened his mouth, just a little, allowing Lotor to run his thumb over Shiro’s teeth. “Your little fangs are very cute, but I can’t imagine that they’re very dangerous.” 

“Maybe you should show me how to do it right, then,” Shiro muttered. 

Lotor inhaled sharply. Shiro had been very clear before that he didn’t want to feel Lotor’s fangs on his skin, and Lotor had been willing to accept that, but now… “Are you sure?”

“I mean, you’re not going to hurt me.”

“No, never,” Lotor replied. He bent down to kiss Shiro, soft and slow, no hint of teeth. A little too tender for the situation, maybe, but Shiro melted into it anyway. 

“Just...below the collar, yeah? Can’t going around looking like a victim of Dracula.”

“I don’t understand that reference.”

Shiro laughed softly. “I don’t want it to look like I got mauled by a wild animal.”

“Ah.” 

“But I guess… I want to know what it’s like? I don’t really understand it, but if you showed me, then…”

Lotor bent down further, brushing his lips against Shiro’s collar bones. “Is here ok?” The angle was awkward; even with Shiro in his lap, Lotor was taller. He’d make it work anyway. 

“Yeah.” 

He scraped his fangs across the ridge of his collar bone, a barely-there touch that made Shiro shudder.

“You can...harder. If you want,” Shiro breathed. 

Lotor did, biting down slowly but firmly, backing off just as his skin started to give. 

Shiro gasped for air. 

Is this alright?” Lotor asked, lifting his head so he could look at Shiro.

Shiro was flushed bright red, except for where his scar bisected the bridge of his nose. His eyes were shut, and he was biting his lip, stifling every sound he made. He did that sometimes, when he didn’t want to admit that he enjoyed something more than he thought he would.

Lotor grinned smugly. “See? It doesn’t hurt, does it?” 

“No…” Shiro breathed. 

Lotor bent again, this time to the firm muscle where his shoulder met his throat. “Here?”

“God,  _ yes _ ,” Shiro hissed.

Lotor bit harder this time, hard to draw blood -just a little- and it flooded his mouth, sweet and metallic and hot. 

Shiro moaned, loudly, breathlessly, and his hips rolled, fucking himself on Lotor’s cock. 

Lotor lapped away a few stray drops of blood, then nipped Shiro’s earlobe. “I told you,” Lotor murmured, his hands settling on Shiro’s hips to guide his motions. “Now, return the favor.”

It took a moment for the request to filter through, then Shiro nodded shakily. “Ok, I get it.”

Lotor was close, and Shiro was, too, if his shakier-by-the-moment moans were any indication. Then he leaned up and pressed his lips to the underside of Lotor’s jaw, the place that always made his toes curl.

“Here?” Shiro asked, amused and breathlessly aroused all at once.

Lotor tilted his head further to one side, a tacit invitation. He wouldn’t need to ask with other Galra; it was something fairly standard during sex.

But he liked that Shiro was careful and considerate, and something about the anticipation, of waiting for Shiro to sink his teeth in, made the coil of heat in the pit of his stomach grow tighter and tighter. 

Shiro finally did, hard enough to make up for the blunt points of his canines, sending bright sparks of pleasure down his spine, and that was enough. 


	7. Lodak Praise Kink

Lotor watched Sendak shed his armor and put it away carefully. That was one of the many nice things about Sendak, how well he took care of his possessions.

It translated nicely into other aspects of his life, and, by extension, Lotor’s. Not that Lotor was Sendak’s  _ possession _ , of course, but they belonged together, and Sendak took care of him with the same intensity and attentiveness as he did everything else. 

Probably more, actually; Sendak took his marriage vows very seriously. 

Lotor was already idly stroking his cock, almost thoughtlessly, enjoying the soft thrill of knowing that, as soon as Sendak was done, he’d come over to the bed where Lotor was splayed out and ravish him. 

“So pretty,” Sendak said, once he was finished with his armor and down to his undersuit, “and yet so impatient.”

“You take too long,” Lotor said. “I might be done by the time you get over here.” He wouldn’t be; he was just getting started, and it was always better with Sendak. 

“Ah, well. We can’t have that, can we?” Sendak finished stripped off his undersuit, and then he was crawling on top of Lotor, demanding the kiss that Lotor willingly gave him. 

“I missed you today,” Lotor said.

”I didn’t go anywhere,” Sendak said, amused. 

Lotor fake-pouted. “Am I not allowed to miss my husband, whom I love very much, whenever he is out of my sight?” 

Sendak kissed the tip of his nose. “You are very cute.” 

“Lies,” Lotor said, grinning. “Lies and slander.” 

Sendak only grew more amused, which was sort of the point. “Then let me atone for my grievous error.” He nipped and nuzzled Lotor’s throat and wrapped one hand around Lotor’s cock.

His hand was so large and warm, and it was always absolutely divine.

“Love you like this,” Sendak murmured. “Was thinking about you all day.”

”Oh?” Lotor flushed a little. Sendak could and sometimes did give speeches, but no one else would ever hear how truly eloquent he could be like this. 

“Mm… All laid out for me, sweet and pretty, but only for me…” Without warning, he hitched Lotor’s knee up, hooking it around his waist. “You’d let me do whatever I want to you, right?”

“Within reason,” Lotor replied, a little breathlessly. He always did love how easy it was for Sendak manhandle him (when he was in the mood for it). “Then again, darling, I don’t believe you’ve suggested anything objectionable yet.” 

“That’s because the thing I want most is to please you, my love.” 

Lotor brought his other leg up, locking his ankles together in the small of Sendak’s back. “Then please me, darling.” 

Sendak needed no further encouragement than that; he lined himself up and entered Lotor, forcing Lotor’s breath out in a low, pleased moan. 

“Gorgeous, absolutely lovely,” Sendak murmured. “So perfect…”

The amused, teasing tone was gone, replaced by a serious, yet fond, adoration that made Lotor’s flush deepen. He never asked for this -was never really sure how to ask -but Sendak seemed to know that Lotor wanted it anyway. Perhaps it was just more proof that they were meant for each other.

”Love how you feel, love the little sounds you make when i fuck you…” Sendak continued. “I even love how impatient you are. Means you can’t get enough. Absolutely insatiable, but just for me. Couldn’t find a better husband if I tried.”

Lotor’s breath hitched, and he had to turn his head away, or risk getting caught up in Sendak’s sentimentality.

And people said the romance burned out after a couple years of marriage.

Then again, none of them had married Sendak. 

Sendak nipped the point of his ear, then trailed soft kisses down the curve of his ear, to his jaw and then his throat. He mouthed and bit at the place he knew Lotor liked, and Lotor came, suddenly, blissfully.

“Beautiful,” Sendak murmured. “Absolutely stunning.” 

He finished a moment later, and then manuerved them both so that they were on their sides, facing. 

“I love the things you say,” Lotor said finally. 

“Do you?” Sendak rumbled.

“I do,” Lotor said, kissing the tip of Sendak’s nose, “even if you are a sentimental, romantic fool.”

“But I’m your sentimental, romantic fool,” Sendak said, pulling Lotor closer. Sometimes, it was like he could never quite get enough of him, and frankly, Lotor empathized. Even after all this time, he still wanted more. 

“You are,” Lotor said, purring softly. “I love you.” 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has a praise kink and you can’t change my mind.


	8. Shotor Fisting

It was wrong to consider something like this, and yet Lotor couldn’t help himself. It helped that, when he finally broached the subject with Shiro, Shiro’s eyes had gone wide and dark, and he had only nodded and asked, “When?”

It was time now. Unless some emergency came up, they had all night and most of the day tomorrow free, and that should give him adequate time to recover. 

He already had four of Shiro’s prosthetic fingers stretching him open, and it was so much already, but Lotor was nothing if not determined. 

“You ok, babe?” Shiro asked, breaking through the haze. 

It took Lotor a moment to remember how to speak. “Yes.” 

Shiro kissed the small of his back. “Good. You ready to continue?” 

Lotor closed his eyes and nodded, dropping his head. “Please…”

Shiro pulled his fingers free, leaving Lotor feeling...empty. Too empty. He whined, and Shiro laughed. 

“Just getting more lube. Don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Lotor would appreciate that some other time. For now, he was impatient and he  _ wanted _ . Shiro always made him ache with need. 

Then Shiro’s fingers were back, pressing in with ease. At first. Lotor shook with the effort of holding still, of not taking more than he could handle -Shiro was right; he didn’t want to be injured, however impatient he was -but it was good, barely a stretch with how thoroughly Shiro had prepared him already. 

Nothing could prepare him for the nudge of Shiro’s cold thumb against his rim, which had him inhaling sharply and spasming. 

“Relax,” Shiro soothed, rubbing Lotor’s thigh with his free hand. 

Lotor took a deep breath. He was almost there. Just a little more… 

“That’s it,” Shiro said. “Ready?”

Another nod. 

Shiro pressed in again, slowly but firmly and steadily. 

Lotor hadn’t realized just how  _ big _ Shiro’s hand was. Oh sure, he knew it was large, but it felt  _ huge _ now that Shiro was trying to put it up his ass. 

It was so good already, but it would be even better soon. 

Shiro’s hand was widest where his thumb met his palm, and now that part was pressing against his rim. The only question was which would yield first. 

Another deep breath, and Lotor’s rim gave, swallowing Shiro’s hand up to his wrist. 

His wrist was still pretty big, but Lotor was distracted by just how cold the metal was, just how deep Shiro’s hand was, just how much he was stretched open. 

It was incredible. Better than he had ever imagined. 

“Babe? Are you alright? You’re crying.”

He was, he realized, tears streaming down his face and dripping from his chin. He nodded; this was intense, but not painful. Just good. Just achingly exquisite.

“Use your words, babe. I’m kind of worried.”

“Keep going,” Lotor said finally. That was the best he could do. It was impossible to think like this. It was, frankly, a miracle that he could even speak right now. 

Shiro huffed a laugh, then, very carefully, curled his hand into a fist.

It was like being punched in the gut. Lotor saw stars, and his arms finally gave out. He collapsed face-first into the bed, and it was only Shiro’s fist -still inside him -that kept him on his knees. 

“Oh fuck,” he gasped. 

And then Shiro rolled his wrist once, twice, three times, and Lotor was coming, hard, probably harder than he ever had before.

Shiro’s hand was positioned just right, pressing into the sensitive internal parts of his genitalia, and that prolonged everything, drove him out of his mind…

Shiro finally, very carefully, pulled his hand free, and Lotor could only make a soft protesting sound as he collapsed the rest of the way, since his legs refused to support him.

“Was that good for you?” Shiro asked.

“Mm.”

Shiro draped himself over Lotor’s back, kissing and nibbling the back of his neck. “Kind of want to fuck you. Is that ok?”

“Yes,” Lotor said immediately, “ _ please _ .” 


	9. Keitor Bondage

“Still not really sure why you agreed to this,” Keith said, doing one final test to make sure that the cuffs weren’t too tight.

“You always seem to have so much fun,” Lotor replied, but he wasn’t looking at Keith. “I thought I’d at least give it a try.”

“You really don’t have to do this. I know you were pretty insistent that you didn’t want to do this, actually, at first.”

“Well, I’m allowed to change my mind. And I didn’t want to do this, back when I didn’t know if I could trust you. But now I do, so…” 

Keith cupped Lotor’s jaw. “Hey, look at me?” He asked softly, waiting until Lotor did. “You are allowed to change your mind whenever, even if we’re in the middle of this, ok? So, if you want to stop, you just have to tell me.”

“I know,” Lotor said. He tried to reach up and pull Keith in for a kiss, apparently forgetting that his wrists were cuffed to the headboard. 

Frustration flashed across his face, and Keith took pity on him and bent down to give him a kiss. 

Finally, Keith pulled away, and Lotor followed him, but was thwarted yet again; this time he growled his frustration.

“I don’t get it,” Keith said. “In every other aspect of your life, you are incredibly patient, but not with sex. Why is that, do you think?”

“You can psychoanalyze me later,” Lotor said flatly. “Right now, I would really appreciate it if you went ahead and fucked me.” 

“Actually,” Keith murmured in what he hoped was a seductive way (not that it mattered; Lotor was just that into him), “I was thinking maybe I could ride you tonight.” 

“I am yours to do with as you wish,” Lotor said, but Keith could tell that he liked the idea. Lotor was easy to read in bed, if not elsewhere. 

He was gorgeous like this. With his arms stretched above his head, his entire torso was stretched out and on display, a feast for Keith’s eyes. 

“You’re beautiful,” Keith said, because he knew Lotor liked that, too. 

Lotor turned his face away slightly, his way of trying to disguise the way his ears twitched in pleasure and chagrin. 

Keith leaned down and kissed the tip of his ear. “Ready?”

Lotor nodded, and he turned his attention back to Keith as Keith rose up onto his knees and positioned Lotor’s cock against his rim. 

He’d prepared himself earlier in the hopes that the evening would take them in this direction, and it was easy to sink down on Lotor’s cock, drawing a soft, appreciative hum out of Lotor. 

Normally, by this point, Lotor’s hands would be on his hips, guiding his motions, urging him on. Today, Lotor merely yanked against the cuffs a few times before settling back. 

Keith stretched forward languidly, enjoying the control. There was always a sense of passionate urgency with Lotor, like he was afraid Keith would up and leave (Keith would never, but his countless reassurances hadn’t done much), but it was absent now. 

He kissed Lotor again, then reached up to intertwine his fingers with Lotor’s, and used that leverage to push himself up so he could begin moving.

Lotor watched, his eyes dark and his pupils fully dilated, and Keith had never felt more like prey before. Like the cuffs were the only thing keeping Lotor from pouncing on him.

They probably were; Lotor squeezed his fingers in a way that told Keith he desperately wanted to touch, to take.

“Let me take care of you,” Keith murmured. “You know I will.”

Lotor shuddered out a breath and nodded, relaxing once again. It was always so difficult for him to let go, but once he did… Well. It was always worth it. 

“Good boy,” Keith said, and he knew Lotor was flushing, even if it wasn’t visible. He nuzzled the underside of Lotor’s jaw, then bit, sharply, the way Lotor liked.

Lotor moaned, exactly as Keith knew he would. 

He continued leaving marks all over Lotor’s neck, Lotor’s moans and his own instincts driving him on, until he felt his release approaching. 

Lotor’s was too, if the increasingly erratic movement of his hips were any indication. “Want to watch you come,” he said breathlessly.

And how could Keith possibly deny him that? He pressed a chaste kiss to Lotor’s lips, then sat all the way upright, one hand on Lotor’s stomach to steady himself and the other on his dick.

He came all over Lotor’s stomach and chest, and Lotor came, too, moments later, arching and pulling on the cuffs.

Keith just wanted to collapse, but first he reached up and unclasped the cuffs. “You ok?”

Lotor pulled Keith down and rolled over onto his side, aggressively cuddling Keith. He was usually clingy after sex, but honestly, Keith loved it. He certainly wasn’t touch-starved anymore. ”Yes.”

Keith let him cuddle him for a few more minutes, and was starting to think about untangling himself so he could clean them up when Lotor spoke again. 

“I think I understand why you like it sometimes,” he began softly, his voice muffled by Keith’s hair. “You can just...let go, give yourself over completely into the care of someone you trust, knowing that they will take care of you, that it is all in their hands now…”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. He hadn’t really put it into words before, but Lotor was better at that sort of thing. “But you liked it?”

“Yes, I did. Thank you.” Lotor kissed the top of his head. “And thank you, for being someone I can trust.” 


	10. Shotor Hair-pulling

Lotor sunk to his knees so gracefully.

Everything he did was graceful, actually, and Shiro found it incredibly attractive. Of course, Lotor was just attractive in general, and the fact that he was willing to get down on his knees for Shiro was…

Shiro ran his fingers through Lotor’s hair, and Lotor leaned into the touch, practically purring. 

Lotor seemed like such a waifish thing most of the time, delicate and fragile. He wasn’t, of course, but he seemed like it, and Shiro was afraid of hurting him. 

Plus, Lotor did like these gentle touches. 

“Good boy,” Shiro said, because Lotor like that, too, and he practically preened. “You look good like this.”

Lotor licked his lips suggestively. “I’d look better with my lips around your cock.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Shiro said. Lotor really had no shame. “Go ahead, then.” 

Lotor hummed and then lapped at the head of Shiro’s cock.

It was a struggle for Shiro to keep from tightening his grip on Lotor’s hair. He just wanted to pulled him closer, urge him on…

Lotor pulled back and looked up at Shiro. “You can, you know,” he said.

“What?” It took Shiro a moment, and it was a little uncanny, as if Lotor could maybe read his mind.

“You want to pull my hair.”

“I…”

“I want you to,” Lotor said. “You want to. So what’s stopping you?”

“...Nothing, I guess.” 

Lotor grinned smugly, then leaned forward again, taking Shiro’s cock all the way down in one go. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Shiro hissed. That was probably the hottest thing Lotor had ever done. Felt phenomenal, too, especially since Lotor ran hotter than he did, so his mouth was almost scorching and it was basically perfect. 

And, tentatively, because he was curious and because Lotor said he could, he tangled his fingers in Lotor’s hair and pulled.

Not hard, per se, but firmly. 

Lotor moaned around his cock, and without another thought, Shiro pulled harder, more insistently, and Lotor let him. Encouraged him with his reverberating moans. 

Shiro was no slouch in the size department (not to brag, or anything; these were just the facts) and he’d never had a partner that could take him so easily. 

It was incredible, and the longer he looked, the longer Lotor sucked him off, the closer he was to coming.

He was right on the brink when Lotor, despite the grip Shiro had, pulled back. “So close already?” He teased. “I do so want you to fuck me tonight.”

Shiro growled in frustration. He really should know by now that Lotor was a huge tease, but still. He yanked again, harder, but Lotor just caught his wrist and laughed.

“Come on, Shiro, who did you think was really in charge here?” He stood, pressing himself against Shiro’s front, threading his fingers through his hair and then  _ yanking _ , pulling his face up for a kiss. 

Shiro moaned into the kiss, the bright, sharp pull of Lotor’s hand in his hair making him rut against Lotor’s thigh.

Lotor pulled away, laughing again. “Pull my hair while you fuck me, Shiro.”

“I can do that,” he said, pulling Lotor towards the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This document is called “Dear God Why Am I Doing This” in my google docs


	11. Keitor Object Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring inappropriate use of Keith’s Marmora dagger

“I really should stop indulging you,” Lotor huffed. “You and your danger kink.”

“I don’t have a danger kink!” Keith protested.

Lotor gave Keith a look. “Right. Anyway… Are you ready?”

Keith nodded. He was. It had taken some time to convince Lotor to do this in the first place, and that had only made him want it more.

Lotor nodded absently, flipping Keith’s Marmoran dagger end-over-end a few times in his hand, as if he was testing its heft.

He wasn’t; this wasn’t the first time he’d handled Keith’s knife. “This is a rather profane usage of such an important artifact.”

“Kind of makes it hotter, though, don’t you think?”

Lotor’s mouth quirked up at one end. “It does.” He bent down to press a kiss just below Keith’s navel, and Keith held his breath in anticipation of what was coming next. 

The pommel of the dagger pressed against Keith’s rim. 

“Relax,” Lotor murmured. 

Keith exhaled and nodded, and then the pommel slipped in. It was rounder and wider than the rest of the hilt, and pressed just right against his prostate. “ _ Oh _ !”

Lotor smiled in that amused, smug way he had, but he was wholly focused on the dagger and Keith’s pleasure. In fact, he was still completely clothed, down to his gloves. 

“How does it feel?” Lotor asked. “Not too much, is it?”

The pleasure of this was mostly psychological, Keith knew. The hilt was not as large as Lotor’s cock, so he had no trouble with the physical size of it. 

But it felt intense anyway. 

“No,” Keith breathed. “I’m...good. Really good.” 

“Oh?” Lotor asked, slowly thrusting the dagger’s hilt in and out. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Keith writhed, trying to get more, trying to-

“I do like watching you squirm,” Lotor said, “and you’re little blushes are so...cute.”

Keith didn’t dignify that with a response. Lotor had been teasing him for what seemed like hours in preparation for this, and maybe he was a little keyed up, but that did not mean he was  _ cute _ . 

“Don’t pout,” Lotor said, wrapping his free hand around Keith’s cock. 

Keith couldn’t decide if he should thrust up into Lotor’s hand or down onto the dagger’s hilt, so he ended up trapped, squirming and writhing. It all felt so  _ good _ …

His orgasm hit him like a freight train, and his vision whited out for a minute.  

Lotor stroked his hip soothingly. “I know I said I wasn’t really in the mood tonight, but watching you…”

“Yeah?” Keith laughed breathlessly. 

“Mm… I always love watching you lose your mind.” He gently removed the dagger and set it aside to be cleaned later. 

“I’m kind of tired,” Keith said apologetically.

“Alright,” Lotor said, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. “Perhaps in the morning, if you’re up for it.” 

Keith smiled and closed his eyes. “Sounds good.”


	12. Sendak/Shiro Rimming

Shiro hadn’t really expected Sendak to offer this so casually. 

He seemed amused that Shiro turned bright red, too.

“Excuse me?” Maybe he had misunderstood. That had happened before. Just part of dating an alien, Shiro supposed.

“Do humans not do that?” Sendak asked. He was still amused, the bastard. 

“I mean, sometimes. I just…” It wouldn’t really be a problem; he’d just taken a shower, so everything should be...clean. “You want to? Now?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.” 

“Ok, sure.”

Shiro barely got the words out before Sendak pounced -he really was dating a giant cat -sending him sprawling across the bed. 

Sendak had warned him ahead of time that, for a period of several weeks, he’d been almost unable to think about anything other than sex (something to do with a Galra mating cycle thing), and he had not been joking (he rarely did). It was going to kill Shiro, probably, but what a way to go.

Sendak’s claws made short work of Shiro’s boxers (they were old anyway) and then he was pushing Shiro’s knees up to his shoulders so that he was bent in half. 

“Holy shit,” Shiro gasped. He hadn’t forgotten how easily Sendak could manhandle him, but wow, that was hot. He’d never gotten hard so fast in his life. 

Shiro put his hands under his knees, holding himself open so that Sendak could lift his ass up to the right angle. 

Then Sendak licked a thick stripe up the underside of Shiro’s dick, and Shiro shuddered. “Don’t tease!”

Sendak lifted his head and smirked in that irritatingly handsome way of his. “I am going to make you come with my tongue alone,” he said lowly, smugly.

“Yeah?”

Sendak’s smirk grew. He really shouldn’t be this amused when he was about to eat Shiro out. 

And then he lapped at Shiro’s rim, firmly, no longer teasing, but intense and focused on the job at hand.

This was not the first time someone had eaten Shiro’s ass, and he hadn’t been able to come from that alone before. But if Sendak wanted to try, that was fine with Shiro. 

Shiro felt the press of Sendak’s fangs against his rim just before he forced his tongue in.

It was wet (obviously) so it went in easily, but it was big -wide -and it split Shiro open like nothing else. “ _ Fuck… _ ” 

Sendak made an amused sound that vibrated all the way down to the tip of his tongue. 

Shiro’s hips jerked back completely on their own accord, trying to get more of that delicious, toe-curling pleasure. He felt hot all over, and he was babbling, maybe, except that he couldn’t make sense of the words that came out of his mouth.

Sendak found his prostate and homed in on it mercilessly, and it was all over; Shiro came so hard he might have worried about breaking Sendak’s nose if A) he had been in a state to worry about anything, and B) Sendak weren't Galra. He could take it. 

When Shiro’s awareness filtered back in, Sendak was stretched out next to him, smelling vaguely like mouthwash, and purring in a smug and self-satisfied way. 

Shiro felt completely wrung out in the best way possible, sated and content. “That was something else,” he said. He would have snuggled closer to Sendak -honestly the best cuddle partner ever; he was just so fluffy and soft -except that he couldn’t move. His limbs were like jello. 

“Well, you seemed to enjoy yourself,” Sendak said. 

“I did,” Shiro admitted. “If you wanna do that again sometime, I’d be down.”

“Maybe after I fuck you,” Sendak said, no longer smug and amused, but low and seductive and deadly serious. “Clean you up after.”

“Now?” Sometimes, Sendak made him feel like a teenager all over again, popping boners like he was getting paid for it. It was all Sendak’s fault, too; he couldn’t just  _ say _ things like that. 

“If you want.”

And Shiro very rarely turned down an opportunity to have Sendak’s cock; he nodded, a little breathlessly. “Yeah, go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d apologize for how filthy this is, but I know y’all don’t mind ;)


	13. Keitor Distracted Sex

Keith clung onto Lotor, but he wasn’t really present.

He was back in that fighter, the red lights flashing, so close to that shield, and he closed his eyes-  _ it had to be done he had to save them they could save the universe if he could just save them _ -and-

“...Keith? Beloved?” 

Keith startled at Lotor’s voice, pulled too quickly back to the present. To this. He was alive. He was alive, and Lotor had saved him. It had been such a close thing. One minute more -fifteen seconds more -and-

“Keith, are you alright?”

Keith looked away. “I’m fine.”

“That might work with anyone else, Beloved, but I know you. What’s wrong?”

Keith shook his head. “It’s nothing. Keep going.”

Lotor kissed his cheek. “It’s not nothing. Talk to me, Beloved.” 

“I was so close,” Keith whispered. “I almost died. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, I-“ He buried his face in Lotor’s shoulder as he began sobbing.

Lotor rubbed his back. “You didn't. You’re alive. You’re here with me,” he murmured. 

“I would have,” Keith said. “It was so close...another ten seconds, and-“

“You’re alright, Beloved. What do you need?”

”Remind me that I’m alive. That I’m ok. That I made it.”

“Alright.” Lotor combed Keith’s hair back and cupped the back of his head, pulling him in for a tender, gentle kiss. 

Keith clutched Lotor’s shoulders tighter, needing to ground himself. Needing the contact. 

“Be here, with me,” Lotor said. “It’s just us right now. You’re safe here.”

“I know,” Keith said, rising up on his knees, then sank back down on Lotor’s cock. The slow, sweet drag kept him there, with Lotor. 

“You don’t have to do anything, Beloved,” Lotor said. “I’ll take care of you.”

”I know.” 

Lotor gripped Keith’s hips, guiding him just right, just perfectly. He knew Keith too well, inside and out. Knew exactly what he liked, even if this wasn’t how they usually had sex. 

It kept him in the moment this time, right where he wanted to be. He never wanted to go back to that fighter, never wanted-

“I love you,” Lotor murmured. “You complete me. If we had never met… I think I would know that I was missing something. Missing you. Be here with me, and let me be here for you.”

“Ok,” Keith said, almost in tears again because this was too good, too soft, too intense. “Ok.”

His release was different, this time. Inexorable. Not a frenzied race to the finish. It left him drained, taking all those negative thoughts with it. 

Lotor laid him down gently, then curled up next to him. “Are you really alright?” He asked, brushing away a few stray tears.

“I am, now. I was just...back there, I guess, and it was… I almost died, Lotor. If it hadn’t been for you, I would have, and I can’t- It’s such a scary thought, that I could just be...gone, just like that. And I...accepted it. I accepted it, at the time, but after, I just…”

“I understand,” Lotor said. “I do. But you are here, and I am here, and for now, maybe that’s...enough. Thinking about what could have happened or what almost happened will only drive you crazy.”

“Yeah, I know.” He kissed Lotor’s cheek. “Thanks for reminding me.”

“We all need reminders, sometimes, of what we live for, and what we die for.” He pulled Keith closer. “I’m here for you, anytime you want to talk.”

“I know. I love you.”


	14. Shendak Distention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...really filthy FYI

“Holy shit,” Shiro whispered, a little in awe. 

He wouldn’t use the phrase “size queen”, but if the shoe fit… 

He knew, obviously, that Sendak was a big guy, and it had been a really long time since Shiro felt small (in a good way) in bed, so he was kind of perfect to begin with.

The fact that he was  _ packing _ was...

He was kind of glad Sendak had spent such a long time fingering him, despite how frustrated it had made him at the time. He’d begged at one point, even, something he rarely did, but Sendak had laughed and told him to be patient.

He was right. 

Shiro wondered if it was even anatomically possible to get all of that cock in him. He definitely wanted to  _ try _ , though. 

“Having second thoughts?” Sendak asked.

Shiro forced himself to look up. “No.” 

“Good.” 

Shiro got on his hands and knees, and took a deep breath. He really shouldn’t be so nervous, just because it was his first time going all the way with Sendak. Sure, he was big, but he’d understood when Shiro had explained about the Limitations of the Human Body, and was always really intent on not hurting Shiro; otherwise, they wouldn’t be doing this. 

Sendak rubbed his hip soothingly, and the gentle touch made most of the tension leave his body. This would be ok. He just had to relax. 

Sendak pressed a kiss to the small of his back, so light it almost tickled, then gripped Shiro’s hips firmly (but not painfully) with one hand (the prosthetic). 

“Relax,” Sendak said, which was easy for him to say.

Still, Shiro took another deep breath and nodded. 

Sendak pressed the tip of his cock to Shiro’s rim, then began pushing in slowly. 

It wasn’t painful. The strange, alien taper to Galra cocks made insertion a lot easier. The stretch was gradual and even, right up until the first ridge. 

It burned in the best way going in, making Shiro almost collapse right on his face. “Keep going,” he demanded, when Sendak hesitated. 

Sendak huffed a laugh and complied. The next ridge was slightly bigger, slightly wider, and Sendak’s cock was already so deep, and he was so full…

“H- How many?” Shiro panted, hoping Sendak knew what he meant, because he sure wasn’t going to get out anymore words.

“Just four,” Sendak replied, stroking Shiro’s side and leaning down to mouth at the back of his neck. “You’re halfway there already.” 

Just two left. He could do that. 

The next ridge made the first ridge brush right across his prostate, like it was made to do that (maybe it was; he didn’t know a whole lot about Galra evolutionary biology) and Shiro cried out hoarsely, almost coming right then and there.

“I have an idea,” Sendak said, and if Shiro were in a different state of mind, he probably would have noticed the smug and overly self-satisfied tone. 

He nodded anyway, trusting Sendak enough to let him do whatever he wanted in this moment. 

Sendak sat back, pulling Shiro with him, and Shiro, with the aid of gravity, sank the rest of the way down on Sendak’s cock.

“Holy fucking shit,” Shiro wheezed somehow; it felt like all the air had been knocked out of him, but honestly...this was incredible. “Fuck, you’re so big.”

He tried to rise up on his knees, but his muscles had decided to stop cooperating, leaving him basically incapacitated in the face of this overwhelming pleasure.

It was a good thing Sendak was so strong. 

Sendak moved his organic hand over to Shiro’s stomach, and it felt...off. 

Shiro opened his eyes (he wasn’t entirely sure when he had closed them, but whatever) and looked down.

Holy shit, Sendak was so big that Shiro’s stomach bulged from trying to accommodate it, like he’d eaten a really large meal. Shiro already felt like he was being split apart, but now, he could see that he actually (sort of) was. 

And then Sendak started moving, pulling out until Shiro felt empty, then pushing back in. They both watched Shiro’s belly distend.

“Holy shit,” Shiro whispered again. This was going to ruin him. Humans dicks would never satisfy him after this. “Fuck me.”

Sendak  _ growled _ , sending shivers down Shiro’s spine, then lifted Shiro off him, pushing him face-first into the bed. “I can do that.” 


	15. Jeith Overstimulation

James would have regretted this, if it weren’t so good. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how many times Keith had made him come by this point -at least twice, but maybe more; after a while, it all sort of blurred together -but Keith was still going strong. 

Fucking Galra stamina. 

It still felt incredible. Every brush of Keith’s dick across his prostate made sparks shoot up his spine, made him shake and spasm, and he couldn’t decide if it was pleasure or pain at this point.

James had always thought that coming untouched was something that just happened in porn. Apparently not. 

“One more time?” Keith asked. “For me?”

“Not yet,” James managed. He had a feeling that as soon as he came again, he was going to pass out, and he wasn’t quite ready for this to be over. Not just yet. 

Keith bit his shoulder, where it would easily be covered by his uniform, humming an agreement. His hands roamed over James’ body, applying gentle pressure to his throat, then moving down, kneading and groping muscle, making noises of appreciation.

James wasn’t quite as buff as Keith, but then again, he wasn’t half super-buff-alien, either. 

“God, you’re really fucking hot,” Keith growled. “‘Specially when you fall apart on my cock.”

James sobbed out a moan. His cheeks were wet, and he wasn’t sure when he’d started crying, but he wasn’t really surprised. This was just on the right side of too much. 

“I’m close,” Keith growled, before pushing James’ face into the bed, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic. ”One more?”

James nodded, unable to speak, unable to do anything but take, even if he’d wanted to.

Keith reached his free hand -the one that wasn’t keeping James’ face flush with the mattress -underneath him, gently jacking him off.

It- it hurt, almost. Too sensitive after coming who knew who how many times. And yet he needed.

Keith kept his touch light, in contrast to the way he was fucking James’ ass (he was gonna feel that for a  _ week _ , at least) but it didn’t matter.

James came with a hoarse shout.

He drifted, no longer quite in his body, as Keith finished and collapsed next to him. 

“You ok?” Keith asked, brushing his hair back from his face.

James nodded after a moment. 

Keith caught his breath, then left and came back shortly later with a warm washcloth. He reached between James’s legs, to clean him up.

James whined. 

“Too sensitive?” Keith asked. 

James nodded.

“You hate having dry come all over you.”

It was true, but even the thought of being touched there again made him squirm.

“Alright,” Keith said finally. “Just don’t complain about it later.”

James hummed and agreement and promptly fell asleep. 


	16. Shotor Body Worship

Shiro trembled under Lotor’s gaze. Those intense golden cat-eyes always seemed to look directly into his soul, and he felt exposed enough just from that, without also being naked and laid bare for Lotor’s casual perusal. 

This was the first time they’d done it completely undressed with the lights on. They’d done it partially clothed lots of times, when they were both too impatient to bother undressing, and they’d done it with the lights off a few times, before, at Shiro’s request.

Now, though… Now things were getting serious, and he couldn’t hide forever. 

Lotor had stripped himself first. He was scarred, too, but most of his scars were old and faded, and anyway, he was terribly pretty.

Shiro...wasn’t. His time in the arena left indelible marks all over him, inside and out, and he was so horribly... _ afraid _ that Lotor would take one look and  _ leave _ . 

Instead, Lotor’s eyes roved over him, studying. “Can I touch you?” 

Shiro was about to say that Lotor didn’t have to ask -a conversation they had almost every time -but tonight, for some reason, he was glad he had. He nodded. 

Lotor traced one scar that ran up Shiro’s thigh all the way to his ribs. That injury had almost killed him, both when it was inflicted and when the wound became infected later.

He couldn’t really feel Lotor’s fingers on it. The sensation had never completely returned, and it was like being touched through layers and layers of clothing. 

Then he placed his open hand on Shiro’s stomach, pressing firmly but not painfully; Shiro’s muscles jumped and quivered under his touch. 

“What are you so- so interested in?” Shiro asked, for some reason already breathless. 

“Let’s call it scientific curiosity,” Lotor said, slightly amused. “You are the only human I’ve had the opportunity to...study.”

“I’m not…”

“You are…” Lotor began, choosing his words carefully, as he usually did, “durable. Tenacious. Strong. And...in my own opinion…  _ Beautiful _ .” 

Shiro’s breath caught. He’d never been called  _ beautiful _ before.  _ Handsome _ ,  _ sexy _ , even  _ gorgeous _ once or twice, but never  _ beautiful _ . Before he could reply, Lotor bent down and pressed a kiss just below his navel. 

He glanced up at Shiro, and that eye contact made Shiro’s face burning hot. 

Lotor grinned. “I do like your little blushes. They’re so cute.”

Shiro’s blush only deepened. 

“Now,” Lotor began, “I am told that humans do that for a variety of reasons. Why are you doing it now? Are you fevered? Aroused? Flustered?” 

“The last two,” Shiro admitted, definitely not squeaking. He was a grown-ass man, and he did not squeak, no matter what a hot alien said to him. 

“And what has got you so flustered?” Lotor asked innocently, as if he were not the entire reason Shiro’s face was hot enough to fry an egg. 

“You- you called me beautiful,” Shiro got out. “And you’re looking at me like- like you’re gonna pounce or something…”

Lotor grinned, and holy shit. Shiro felt like prey now. In a good way. A really good way. “I might just do that,” Lotor murmured, licking his lips. He draped himself over Shiro, mouthing at his neck- careful not to leave marks that would show over his collar -then continued down his chest, pausing to lavish attention on every single scar he came across.

It was...really nice. Lotor didn’t seem to mind the scars, just like he didn’t mind the nightmares that woke Shiro most nights, just like he didn’t mind Shiro’s hypervigilance, just like-

“Among the Galra,” Lotor said softly, his focus on the large burn scar on Shiro’s ribs, “scars are status symbols, almost. A record of all the things you have survived. That is why you were revered in the Arena. You survived. You took things that would kill a Galra. The record of your victories is etched into your skin, a beautiful, bloody tapestry.”

“I killed,” Shiro said.

“You survived,” Lotor said firmly. “And now you do what you must to protect others from that fate.” He looked up at Shiro again. “You are incredibly strong, to remain so kind after so much suffering.” 

“I-“ 

“Hush,” Lotor soothed. He nosed at Shiro’s cock, bringing it back to full hardness. “You have done so much, survived so much...let me take care of you.”

“Ok,” Shiro said. “Ok.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We’re over halfway there!


	17. Lancelot Masturbation

This was stupid idea, letting Lotor tie him down like this.

Lance pulled at the ropes binding his arms to the arms of the chair again, huffing in frustration.

“Not too tight, darling?” Lotor asked innocently.

“No,” Lance said. 

Lotor bent down to kiss him, and Lance let himself enjoy it, until Lotor pulled away. He whined.

“Don’t pout,” Lotor said. He stepped away, letting the thin robe he’d been wearing fall to the floor. “You asked for a private show, and you let me set the rules.”

Lance had. He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling and praying for mercy. 

“You know what to do if it’s too much,” Lotor said. “Now, you wanted a show, so watch.” 

Lance did. The chair was positioned a few feet away from the foot of the bed, where Lotor now sat.

He had absolutely no shame like this. Lance wasn’t sure if this qualified as exhibitionism -Lotor didn’t want other people to look at him, only Lance -but whatever it was, it was incredibly hot. 

He had his legs spread already, and he met Lance’s eyes and smirked as he reached between them, to his cock. He was half-hard, but a few strokes got him to full hardness. 

Lance licked his lips. He knew exactly what that cock tasted like, what it felt like on his tongue and in his ass. He wanted to touch, but-

Lotor grinned at Lance’s whine of frustration. He half-reclined on the bed, showing off every plane and angle. “I don’t normally fantasize when I pleasure myself,” Lotor said, “but I think I’ll remember that desperate, hungry look on your face for centuries to come.”

“You can’t just say things like that,” Lance groaned. He was not going to survive this. 

“No?” Lotor asked. His strokes were slow and even, casual, almost, like he was just warming himself up.

He probably was; Lance assumed that they had a long evening ahead of them. If he didn’t die from being too horny first. 

God, he really should have gotten Lotor to let him take his jeans off first. 

“Well, in that case,” Lotor continued, “perhaps I’d better kick up things a notch.” He reached for the bottle of lube he’d set on the bed earlier. This had probably been his plan all along. 

“You are evil,” Lance told him. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“Not until I’m done with you,” Lotor said, applying lube to his fingers.

He spread his legs a little wider and pressed two fingers to his entrance, making sure Lance could see his every move. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lance said. He wished it was him doing that, especially when Lotor moaned, long and low, in that cat-who-got-the-cream way he had, his eyes falling shut. “You’re really fucking hot.”

Lotor hummed, adding a third finger, spreading and thrusting and twisting, apparently just the way he liked, and Lance tried to take notes for later -this had, after all, started out as him asking Lotor exactly how to please him -but fuck. Jesus Christ. 

“Lotor,” Lance whined. “Please, let me-“

“You wanted to  _ -ah _ ! -watch, remember?” Lotor asked. “I tied you up because I know that you can’t always keep your hands to yourself. So sit back and watch me, darling.”

Lance whined again, but obeyed. He could, if he really wanted to, stop this; he just didn’t want to. 

Lotor wrapped his free hand around his cock again, not really stroking, just running his thumb back and forth across the underside, where those toe-curlingly lovely ridges were. He writhed, caught between his two hands, biting his lower lip, until he came, shuddering and moaning.

Lance had never been harder in his life. 

Lotor sprawled out across the bed for a minute while he caught his breath, and then he stood up and came over to Lance. 

“Well?” He asked, bending down for a kiss.

“That was really fucking hot,” Lance said. “But are you done for tonight, or…?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Lotor murmured, cutting through the ropes with precise flicks of his claws, “we’re just getting started.” 


	18. Jeith Xenophilia

It started out innocently enough.

Surely, Keith had to have some alien features, right? He was fully half Galra, after all. So…

Sometimes, those features came out during drills -glowing yellow eyes with slitted pupils, sharp canines, a low inhuman growl -or at night, when the lights were off. The first time James realized Keith’s eyes glowed in the dark, he’d nearly had a heart attack. It had been...startling. 

The claws came out only rarely, in battle and other intense situations, retracting as soon as Keith was in control once again.

A shame, really; James wanted to know just how sharp they were. 

“Can you… ‘go Galra’?” James asked finally. 

Keith glanced over, frowning thoughtfully. “You mean intentionally? I...think so.” 

“Could you?” James asked breathlessly.

“Now?” Keith asked.

“When we have sex?” James asked, hopefully. 

“Who said that wasn't gonna be now?” Keith said, roughly pinning James down on the bed.

“Yeah, ok.” James’s mouth was parched, suddenly. He licked his lips, but it didn’t really help. 

“I’ve been trying to control it,” Keith murmured. “It’s so hard, sometimes… I wanna let go with you, but I didn’t want to hurt you… If you don’t want me to control it, though, then…” 

“Go ahead,” James said. 

Keith growled, sending shivers down James’ spine. 

The transformation was quick, a blink-and-you-miss-it sort of thing. 

The Keith’s claws were tearing at James’ pajamas -James only mustered a weak protest, because that was really hot, and those pajamas were old and raggedy anyway -cutting them away with almost surgical precision. 

“Always wanted to do that,” Keith admitted, before sinking his teeth -fangs -into James’ shoulder. (Anything below the neck was fair game.) 

“Jesus christ,” James gasped. He knew Keith had a Thing for biting, but with the fangs, it was one thousand times better. Ok...maybe he also had a thing for biting. 

Keith stood and wriggled out of his clothes as fast as humanly (Galranly?) possible.

“Your dick changed too?” James asked. He tried to be casual about it, but wow… He’d never been happier to be a bottom before in his life. 

Keith looked down. “Usually, when this happens, I’m like...in the middle of battle. I don’t worry too much about my dick.” He seemed a little shy about this, which really was a shame. Probably a situation best handled diplomatically. 

“I want you in me yesterday,” James said, in the horniest way possible. 

“You sure? I’m kind of...bigger.” 

Oh, he definitely was. Thicker, too, and were those...ridges? James already knew they’d feel fantastic. “Yeah, get over here.” 

James pushed himself upright and had Keith sit between his legs, facing him. “Can I?” He asked, gesturing to Keith’s dick. “I want to know what I’m getting myself into.”

“Thankfully,” Keith said drily, after nodding permission, “I already know what I’m getting into.” 

“Patience, cowboy,” James, teased, enjoying the way Keith’s breath hitched at his first light touch. 

Keith seemed almost feverish right now, but then, Galra did have a higher average body temperature than humans. His dick was practically burning, and it was going to feel so good.

There were ridges, and when James tentatively brushed his thumb over them, Keith jerked, startled. “Holy shit,” he gasped.

“Sensitive?”

Keith nodded.

“‘S gonna be so good,” James murmured, and that was all he had time to do before Keith was crouching over him again, having pinned him once more. 

His pupils were huge and round now, liked he’d found something to pounce on. “Enough teasing,” Keith growled. “Can I fuck you now or not?”

James nodded wordlessly.

* * *

James was almost asleep, Keith having done his best to wear James out completely, when he heard it.

For a second, he wasn’t sure what it was. A low hum, almost like an engine, but not continuous. There was a rhythm to it, like breathing, and-

“Are you  _ purring? _ ”

“Shut up,” Keith muttered, but he was still purring. 


	19. Lancelot Public

“Ok, this is probably, like...a bad idea,” Lance said.

“It was your idea,” Lotor reminded him.

“Well, I’m not immune to having bad ideas,” Lance huffed. “But seriously, what if someone catches us?”

“No one’s going to catch us,” Lotor murmured, before sucking a mark onto Lance’s neck.

“Are- are you sure?” Lance breathed.

“These hallways are largely unused.” Lotor pulled back a little. “Do you want to do this or not, darling?”

“Yeah, I’m just nervous…”

“I can do something about that,” Lotor said, sinking to his knees and sitting back on his heels. “Offer up a distraction, perhaps.”

“Yeah, ok,” Lance agreed immediately. They were in a mostly-enclosed alcove, after all, and this was not a heavily trafficked area… But the thrill at the possibility of getting caught was still there. 

Lotor pulled Lance’s dick out, stroking him to full hardness. He still wore his gloves, which only enhanced the experience, the smooth material gliding over his shaft like nothing else. 

Then, without warning, Lotor swallowed Lance’s dick in one smooth motion.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lance hissed, trying futilely to be quiet. He clutched at Lotor’s hair, pulling harder than Lance probably would have liked, but Lotor only moaned, the vibrations going right to Lance’s dick. 

Not only that, but Lotor’s technique was flawless, bobbing his head back and forth, sucking almost too hard, all the while gazing up a Lance demurely, fondling his balls with one hand. 

“Love it when you do that, baby,” Lance breathed. “You look so good like this.”

Lotor hummed at the compliment, and holy shit, Lance was going to die. He came too quickly to give Lotor a warning, but it wasn’t like he minded.

Lotor pulled off, licking his lips, grinning smugly. “Well?”

Lance’s mind was blank; it took him awhile to find his words. “Fuck,” he said again. “Holy shit.”

Lotor’s grin grew broader. 

“Fuck me?” Lance asked. He really did feel like Lotor was about to pounce, and not just because his pupils were huge, like a cat who’d caught sight of prey.

Lotor stood, taking his time. “That,” he said lowly, “I can do.” He spun Lance around and pressed him into the wall. “Just remember, darling, to keep your voice down. We wouldn’t want the guards to come running, now would we?” 


	20. Lodak Dirty Talk

All of the people Sendak worked with were idiots. They were all going to die because of their idiocy, and he was going to laugh at their funerals and-

He was so distracted by his frustration and his armor that he neglected to realize that the door to his room was unlocked. Only one other person had the code.

He’d gone to his rooms first, because he was horribly irritated by his coworkers and also, he wanted to clean up before-

“Darling?” came a low, sonorous voice. A voice Sendak had missed so fucking much over the past - Well, it didn’t matter now, did it? He was here, in the present.

He looked.

Lotor was draped elegantly over his bed, wearing absolutely nothing but a sultry smirk. 

Sendak immediately forgot why he’d been so frustrated not thirty seconds ago. His mouth was dry, and frankly, he wasn’t entirely sure he could get his voice to work. 

“Are you only going to look, darling, or would you like to touch?” Lotor asked.

“I missed you,” Sendak blurted.

Lotor smiled fondly. “I missed you, too, but now you’re back, so… Let me welcome you home properly.”

Sendak swallowed hard. “You planned this?”

“Perhaps,” Lotor said, only hand gliding down his belly to his cock. “But if you won’t touch, then I suppose I will.” 

Sendak was kneeling over him, kissing him hard, before he was aware of moving. Lotor kissed back voraciously, hungry and wanting and needy, tugging on his fur, trying to pull him even closer. 

Sendak gave him everything he wanted -needed -because he wanted so much to take care of Lotor, always, even (especially) like this. He was powerless to resist him, even if he’d wanted to. 

Finally, Lotor allowed him to pull away and catch his breath.

“Lie back for me, darling,” Lotor murmured.

Sendak wriggled out of the rest of his uniform and complied, staring up at Lotor with anticipation. Gods, he was beautiful. Long-limbed and lean, with a deceptively delicate frame and smooth, taut skin.

“I missed you,” Lotor said again, moving to sit astride Sendak’s thighs, “but I also missed your cock. I was so empty without it…” He pouted playfully and caught Sendak’s eye as he reached out and stroked Sendak’s cock a few times.

Sendak arched into the touch, as much as he could with Lotor’s weight pinning him down, hungry for whatever Lotor was going to give him. 

“Nothing else could ever fill me up right,” Lotor continued. “Not another cock, not any toy, nothing except the real thing.”

“Then let me-“

Lotor placed a warning hand on his hip, a reminder to stay where Lotor wanted him. He gave Sendak’s cock one last stroke, then lifted himself up on his knees and shuffled forward. From anyone else, it would have been awkward, but Lotor made it seem graceful, somehow. 

And then Sendak wasn’t concerned about that anymore, because Lotor sank down onto his cock smoothly and easily, tilting his head back and smiling softly to himself. 

“You look so fucking beautiful,” Sendak breathed, resting his organic hand on Lotor’s hip. 

Lotor hummed a pleased noise and began rolling his hips.

It was ecstasy, especially after being apart for so long, after being denied this for so damn long. 

“I feel so full,” Lotor murmured. “I love the way you make me feel complete. I always feel it for weeks, you’re so big...So perfect. I love it. I love  _ you _ …”

Lotor’s pace became more and more erratic and, when he was distracted, Sendak took the opportunity to flip them over.

Lotor moaned loudly, his eyes tightly shut, still writhing on Sendak’s cock. Gods, was there anyone more perfect in the universe? 

“A little  _ -ah _ -warning next time, darling?” Lotor rebuked, but it lacked heat.

“You look so beautiful underneath me,” Sendak growled, urging Lotor’s leg up around his waist; the other followed, and he locked his ankles together in the small of Sendak’s back.

Sendak used his other hand -the prosthetic - to pin Lotor’s wrists above his head, and, despite how Lotor struggled, he couldn’t break free.

Not that he really wanted to; the struggle was for show. They both knew that. 

Lotor finally looked up at him, his eyes huge and hungry. “Now that you have me at your mercy, what will you do with me?”

“I,” Sendak began, punctuating it with a nip to one of Lotor’s ears, “am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk, and then I’m going to eat you out until you lose your voice.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lotor said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite entry so far, tbh. Also, this was loosely based on an anon message I got, basically “what if Sendak returned home from a mission to find Lotor on his bed, very sexy and very unclothed, waiting for Sendak so he can welcome him home?” So...


	21. Shotor Suspension

Lotor looked really fucking pretty like this: suspended from the ceiling in a spider web of silken ropes, a full body harness supporting his weight, his ankles tied to his thighs, his arms bent and bound…

He squirmed restlessly, afraid to let go and let the ropes take his weight.

Shiro had been there, too, a few times. He’d found it freeing, once he finally let himself relax. It was like flying, like breaking records, that heady free-fall.

They had rules, of course, for this. Lotor had brought it up, but Shiro would have insisted on setting boundaries anyway. 

_ Don’t leave the room. Stay where Lotor could reasonably see him, or make enough noise to give away his location. No blindfolds. No gags. No hitting or whipping or anything of the sort. No verbal abuse. _

Easy enough rules to follow. 

Shiro admired his work for another long minute, the black ropes against Lotor’s lilac skin. The ropes were some kind of alien fiber, stronger than anything he’d used on Earth, but softer, less likely to do damage. 

Lotor didn’t want to be hurt, after all. He just wanted to let go. Just wanted someone to take over for a little while. 

Shiro understood. 

“You ok, babe?” He asked, running a hand up and down Lotor’s side.

Lotor flinched; he’d been too busy trying to find his balance to notice Shiro. “Yes,” he said finally. Stubbornly.

The great thing about this, besides how good Lotor looked like this, was that Shiro had suspended Lotor so that they were eye level, for once. 

Alright, Lotor might be slightly shorter like this. But just a little. 

“You sure?” He tilted Lotor’s chin up, so their eyes met. 

Lotor nodded.

Shiro kissed him, enjoying the fact that he didn’t have to crane his head back for once. He loved Lotor, he really did, but his height was kind of inconvenient sometimes. 

Lotor relaxed incrementally into the kiss, letting Shiro have complete control. That was sort of the point: let Shiro take care of everything, cede power to him, just for a little while.

The ropes only reinforced that. 

Shiro broke the kiss, pulling away just enough to nibble on Lotor’s ear, the way that always had him melting.

Lotor hummed. Not a purr, but it did express his pleasure. The purring would come later, when Shiro took him down and wrapped him up in the softest blanket he could find and told him how good he’d been. 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked finally. He had an idea -Lotor’s cock pressed against his thigh pretty insistently -but it was a good time to check in. 

“Good,” Lotor murmured. He sounded almost like he was high, he was so relaxed. Shiro didn’t think he’d ever seen Lotor this relaxed before. “Really good.”

“You’re doing so well,” Shiro said, and he was close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of Lotor’s skin from the praise. “Gonna touch you, ok?”

Lotor nodded, letting his eyes fall mostly closed.

It was the amount of trust that Lotor placed in him that really got to Shiro. It had taken a long time to get here, because Lotor had had to be naturally distrusting in order to survive, but he trusted Shiro to take care of him while he was at his most vulnerable. He let Shiro put him here in the first place, trusting that Shiro was doing all this in good faith. 

Shiro wrapped his organic hand around Lotor’s cock, stroking him off with long, smooth motions, twisting his wrist just so and making sure to brush against those delightfully sensitive ridges. 

Lotor whined, twisting in the ropes as much as he could, which wasn’t enough. 

“Hey, I’m gonna take care of you, ok? Relax for me, babe.” 

Lotor whined again, resting his chin on Shiro’s shoulder and hiding his face against Shiro’s throat. He went almost completely limp, finally letting the ropes support him.

“Good boy,” Shiro murmured, and Lotor hummed again, one ear flicking a few times.

The only sign that he was close was the reflexive jerk of his hips. Sometimes they played with edging and denial and all that, but not tonight; Shiro kept stroking, just the way he knew Lotor liked, and Lotor came with a soft sound.

Shiro stroked him through it, then got Lotor’s attention with a soft touch on his hip. “Hey, look at me?”

It took a moment, but Lotor finally raised his head. “Mm?”

“You did really well,” Shiro said.

Lotor began purring at that, softly and lazily. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy,” Lotor said. “Content.”

“Good.” Shiro kissed his cheek. “I’m going to get you down and clean you up, and then we can cuddle. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way softer than I intended. Oh well


	22. Keitor Handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Biology Lessons with Professor Lotor.   
> I have nothing to say for myself.

Keith fit so easily into his lap, like he was made to be there.

This feeling was strange. Lotor was usually smaller, lighter, shorter than his partners, but Keith was just so tiny…

He reclined against Lotor’s chest, legs splayed, waiting.

Over-exposure to quintessence over the course of the war had led to some...interesting changes to Keith’s anatomy, changes that had startled him, but were completely familiar to Lotor.

So...here they were. 

“From what I’ve been reading,” Lotor began, quietly, running his hand over Keith’s thigh comfortingly, “human males are more similar to Galra males than human females are to Galra females, so I suppose, in that sense, you are lucky.”

“Great,” Keith huffed.

“I don’t think you quite understand,” Lotor said, smiling against the curve of Keith’s neck. “Female Galra are exposed to high levels of androgenic hormones in the womb, resulting in an enlarged clitoris, also referred to as a pseudo-phallus, through which they procreate and reproduce.”

“Are you telling me that female Galra give birth through their dicks!?”

“If you wanted to be crass about it, yes. Fortunately for you,” Lotor said, nipping Keith’s ear, “you won’t have to deal with that.”

“Well, thank god,” Keith said sarcastically. “You know, there is nothing less sexy than biology lessons.”

“You were curious.”

“Yeah! About  _ my _ junk! Not…” 

“Alright,” Lotor soothed. “If you are ready, we’ll begin.”

Keith nodded. “If you would just get on with it… You don’t have to narrate everything, you know.”

“It’s half the fun,” Lotor said, wrapping his hand around Keith’s cock, which looked markedly different than it had two weeks ago.

“I think-  _ ah _ -you just like the sound of your own  _ -fuck _ ! -voice.”

Lotor laughed softly. “Perhaps. These are penile ridges. You will note that they are remarkably sensitive. Most Galra have between two and six. They evolved as the mechanism through which ovulation is stimulated, as female Galra only ovulate when stimulated to, in order to conserve energy and other resources.”

“Fuck,” Keith wheezed, leaning his head back against Lotor’s shoulder, his eyes clenched tightly shut. 

“You have six,” Lotor said, after counting them slowly, through touch alone. “Lucky me.”

Keith’s breathing was becoming ragged, so Lotor backed off on the intensity of his touches a little. No point ending this so soon, when Keith was so much fun to play with. 

“Female Galra also have penile ridges, though they tend to be less developed. Still sensitive, of course, and most prefer to orgasm through ridge stimulation alone, as the risk of unintended pregnancy is greatly reduced. Not that you’ll have to worry about that, now will you?”

“Do I have to explain sexual orientations to you again, or…?”

“I understood the first time,” Lotor said. “But I do like watching you squirm.” To emphasize the point, Lotor used his other hand to fondle Keith’s external testes -it had to be incredibly risky to just...have them out like this -and Keith moaned.

“Full-blooded Galra and most hybrids have internal testes,” Lotor continued, “and a complex array of blood vessels to maintain the proper temperature, making this area here” -he pressed two fingers to the area just behind the base of Keith’s cock -“extraordinarily sensitive. Some find it too sensitive to be stimulated during sexual activity.”

Keith was enjoying this, though, his hips jerking between the hand Lotor still had on his cock and the fingers pressing behind the base. 

“So not much different than human anatomy, really,” Lotor murmured. 

Keith was really starting to struggle now, desperately searching for release and definitely not listening to Lotor’s informational recitation. Lotor wrapped one arm around his waist, to hold him still.

“I won’t keep you waiting any longer,” Lotor reassured, stroking Keith faster, the way he liked, catching the ridges with every downstroke. “Go on.”

Keith came, more quietly than Lotor had expected, given how vocal he’d been up to this point, but he was gorgeous, sweaty and pliant and pleasure-drunk.

He went completely limp, finally, unresisting to the soft kisses Lotor peppered over the column of his throat. 

“Lotor?” He said after a few minutes.

“Hm?”

“Save the lectures for when you aren’t jerking me off, ok? Just talk dirty like everyone else.”

“Alright, Beloved,” Lotor said, nipping Keith’s ear affectionately. 


	23. Lodak Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 20 (Dirty Talk)

Sendak was very good at keeping his promises.

When he said he was going to fuck Lotor so hard he couldn’t walk, then eat him out until he lost his voice, Lotor believed him.

There was nothing Lotor wanted more, in fact.

He struggled against Sendak’s hold on his wrists anyway; that was part of the fun, putting on a show that emphasized just how much bigger Sendak was, compared to him.

He could have just as easily pinned Lotor down with his other hand, his organic hand, and Lotor would be just as helpless.

Here, now… That was a good thing. Sendak never abused this privilege, and he never would. 

He could afford to give into the vibrant ecstasy of being fucked in the most visceral fashion.

He’d been close before Sendak turned the tables on him, but now he was hovering right on the edge.

It was a good thing the walls were as thick as they were -intended to be strong enough to hold in the event of explosive decompression -because otherwise the officers on both sides would have lodged complaints about exactly how hard the bed was banging against the wall.

They might anyway, at this rate. 

Sendak bit as his neck, drawing blood and forcing Lotor to come with a choked-off scream. 

Sendak only made a pleased sound at that. He didn’t stop. Lotor certainly didn’t want him to. He was going to take his fill now, while he could. Sometimes he stretched the truth a little, but he made it a habit to never lie to Sendak, and he meant every word when he said nothing and no one else could satisfy him like Sendak could. 

He was so  _ big _ ...

Not just his cock, although it was. 

Sendak himself was just...big. Tall, broad-shouldered, strong… He could manhandle Lotor with ease, whether Lotor wanted him to or not (although Lotor was usually enthusiastic in his approval of that). 

Sendak never took more than what Lotor wanted to give him, but the idea that he  _ could _ ...

“Gods, you’re fucking  _ tiny _ ,” Sendak growled. “So delicate, so fragile…”

“No,” Lotor protested weakly. He was still trying to come down from his orgasm, after all, and the fact that Sendak was still fucking him made it hard to think. Not that he wanted to think. “‘M not.”

“No?” Sendak asked, before sitting back on his heels, pulling Lotor with him.

Lotor moaned, the change in angle making his cock jerk almost painfully. It really was the wrong point in his cycle for this, but he didn’t care; Sendak had promised to wreck him completely, and he  _ wanted _ . 

Now that his hands were free, Lotor clutched at Sendak’s shoulders, trying to ground himself.

Sendak had both his hands on Lotor’s hips, his fingers overlapping slightly, something that always made Lotor flush and squirm, and now was no different. His squirming didn’t get him far; his muscles were still too relaxed for him to really move by himself, and Sendak had to do all the work.

Not that he minded. “I love it when you let me please you like this,” he murmured. “So pliant, so willing to let me do anything that will bring you the slightest bit of pleasure. So eager for me to serve you.”

Lotor hadn’t thought he could come again so soon, but then Sendak wrapped his organic hand around his cock, almost engulfing it -Lotor’s cock was perfectly proportional for his frame, maybe slightly larger; Sendak’s hand was just really big -and stroking slowly, smoothly, carefully, and Lotor couldn’t hold back. 

He was only vaguely aware of Sendak coming, too, beyond the white haze of pleasure and overstimulation.

Fuck, Sendak was right: he was never  _ moving _ again, much less walking. 

Sendak laid him down and curled up around him, like an overly large and warm blanket. There was no where else Lotor would rather be. 

“How’s that for a welcoming committee?” Lotor said finally, barely awake. 

Sendak laughed and kissed the top of his head. 


	24. Lancelot Bath Sex

As far as Lance could tell, being the Galra Emperor had some serious perks.

For instance, this bathtub. This Olympic-sized bathtub. 

Fuck, he could probably swim laps in it, honestly. 

There was also some sort of heating and recirculating system that meant the bath never got cold or dirty. 

The door opened. “I thought I’d find you here,” Lotor said.

“As if I’d ever leave,” Lance said. ”God, this is so much nicer than the communal showers back at the Garrison. Or even on the castle-ship.”

“I can make it nicer,” Lotor said, sinking to his knees behind Lance and digging his thumbs into the knots in Lance’s shoulders.

_ Oh _ , that  _ was _ nice. The heat of the water had already loosened Lance’s muscles, and Lotor had like...magic hands or something. He moaned as a knot released, leaving him with that good sort of ache, as if he’d gotten in a good workout. 

“That good?” Lotor teased, suddenly close to Lance’s ear. “You’ve been working too hard, my dear.”

“Like you have any room to talk,” Lance snorted. 

“Why do you think I’m here?” Lotor said, with one final pass over Lance’s shoulders. He stood, and Lance heard the sound of fabric falling to the floor.

The gigantic bathtub was more than big enough for both of them, and he wasn’t particularly surprised that Lotor had decided to join him. 

“So you  _ can _ relax,” Lance said.

“Sometimes,” Lotor agreed. He lowered himself into the water, sighing in pleasure as the warm -almost hot -water started to soothe his muscles. 

Plus, like, Lotor was ten thousand years old; those joints had seen some hard use. The man was not easy on his body, at all.

“Come here, dearest,” Lotor said, once he had settled himself to his satisfaction.

Lance went easily, shuffling over to sit in Lotor’s lap. 

He felt even warmer than usual, like his skin was absorbing the heat from the water.

“Hey,” Lance said. Lotor was busy most of the time, so they didn’t get to see each other as much as Lance would like.

Probably not as much as Lotor would like, either, which was probably why he was here right now.

“Hello, dearest,” Lotor said, looking down at Lance like he was the most precious thing he’d ever seen.

It always made Lance flush. At least now, he could blame the heat of the water for that. 

Lance leaned up to kiss Lotor, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down, closer. 

Lotor obliged, all his sharp edges fading away, softening with the steam and heat.

Lance loved the in-control, powerful, unshakeable, formidable Emperor, but he also loved Lotor, just like this. 

“Hey, let me do something for you?” Lance asked.

Lotor quirked an eyebrow but nodded. He trusted Lance enough now not to need to ask. It hadn’t always been like that, but Lance had given him lots of reasons to trust him.

Lance reached between them, to where both their cocks were hard -the heat, the proximity to each other, the kissing -and took both in his hand. It was a tight fit; Lotor’s dick had no business being that thick, although Lance rarely complained. 

Lotor exhaled sharply. 

Lance peeked up at him: his head was tilted back, exposing his throat -a sign of absolute trust- and his eyes were shut tightly, a little furrow appearing between his eyebrows. 

“Been a while?” Lance teased, but it had been, for both of them. Lotor was just so busy sometimes…

Lotor didn’t answer, and Lance didn’t really expect him to, so he just stroked them off together -Lotor looked tired, and Lance didn’t want to make demands; frankly, he was too tired to go the whole nine yards -knowing that Lotor would feel better after he came. 

Lance certainly always did. Magical stuff, those endorphins. 

He leaned forward enough to get his mouth on Lotor’s throat, biting and sucking the way he liked.

The warm water made everything extra sensitive, extra good.

It didn’t take long for either of them. Lotor came first, making soft, breathy noises that echoed off the tiles. Lance came almost immediately after, and then he collapsed against Lotor’s chest, catching his breath.

“Thank you,” Lotor said, nuzzling the top of Lance’s head. 

“Wash my hair for me?” Lance asked hopefully. 

Lotor huffed a soft, fond laugh. “Of course, my dear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know the last several entries have been really soft. Tomorrow’s is...less soft.


	25. Shendak Scent Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s dub-con. Proceed with caution.

Shiro stepped out of the Arena, covered in blood. It dripped down his face, off the tip of his nose, down his chin, off the ends of his fingers, warm and sticky and metallic.

None of it was his. Not today. 

Today had been a good day.

Sendak was waiting for him, as he did whenever Shiro had a good day. This was a reward, after all; no point in rewarding failure. 

Sendak’s eyes glowed eerily in the dim lights down here, under the Arena. It had taken time for Shiro to get used to it, but he had, enough that he didn’t shrink back anymore.

Not that it would have done any good. Perhaps Sendak would have tossed him back in the Arena and make him prove he wasn’t a coward.

Sendak had some sense of honor, after all, enough to prevent him from fucking cowards. Not slaves, though, and that’s what Shiro was, despite the accolades he was earning, despite the fame and acclaim.

“Well done, Champion,” Sendak said neutrally. 

Neutral to any who didn’t know him like Shiro knew him. 

Shiro wasn’t sure if it was the violence, the blood, or something else entirely that turned Sendak on, and he didn’t want to know. 

Shiro followed him wordlessly back to Sendak’s quarters, far away from the slave pits, looking forward to the shower he’d get, the hot meal. 

That was part of the deal. On bad days, it was different.

But today had been a good day. A showy, bloody fight that made the crowd go wild. They loved the drama of it as much as they loved the violence, and if this was what it got Shiro, then…

He’d attempted escape before; he’d failed. He didn’t fail at this. 

Shiro started towards the bathroom once he was in Sendak’s quarters, but Sendak stopped him easily -too easily, said those instincts still riled up after that fight -and pressed him against the wall.

Shiro struggled, but there wasn’t much he could do. He could activate his arm, yes, but if he used in on Sendak, they would kill him, and survival was more important than his pride. More important than anything else. 

As long as he survived, he could bear whatever came. 

Sendak pulled his head back, almost painfully, forcing him to expose his neck, then pressed his nose against it. 

In some ways, Sendak reminded Shiro of his grandmother’s cat: overlarge and over-grumpy, constantly sniffing things and growling in disapproval.

The cat couldn’t tear his throat out with his teeth. 

“You smell like victory, Champion,” Sendak growled. 

Maybe that was what turned Sendak on. The Galra definitely had a collective boner for winning. 

“You have such a talent for violence,” Sendak continued. “It’s too bad you aren’t Galra; perhaps you would have been a commander, bringing glory to the Empire. But alas…”

“If you hate me so much, why am I here?”

“You mistake me, Champion,” Sendak said. “I don’t hate you. One does not hate the dirt one stands on; it simply is. But it is my duty to put you back in your place. You aren’t a hero, and you never will be. All must bow before the Empire.”

God, Shiro hated him at that moment. He didn’t, always, but. He just wanted his fucking shower, his hot meal, the rough fuck that would come after and leave his mind empty. 

The blood was drying, leaving him itching and sticky. He’d killed someone else today, someone who had been in the same position as Shiro, just trying to survive, and he’d killed them without mercy, drawing it out for the crowd’s entertainment, all so he could have this. 

“No,” Shiro whispered, not that it mattered. “I won’t.”

Sendak took another long inhale, rumbling with some sort of pleased emotion. “You will,” he said, languidly, like Shiro’s scent was some kind of drug. He looked up finally, and the fur on his face was matted with blood -blood Shiro had spilled -and his eyes were glowing darkly golden. “Or perhaps… Perhaps you would prefer to stay out of the Arena forever?”

The offer made Shiro wary. Once, he’d been naive enough to accept the Druids’ offer to heal him, and that had ended with this monstrous thing attached to his shoulder. 

“No,” he said again, more forcefully. 

Sendak didn’t believe in taking all his choices from him. Just most of them. Just all the good ones. 

Sendak hummed a noise. Shiro didn’t know what it meant, and it didn’t matter. “Still, it would be a shame to waste this opportunity… You smell almost Galra now, vicious and victorious.”

With that, Sendak hoisted him up too easily and carried him back to the bedroom.


	26. Keitor Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Takes place after the main part of The Purple Flame, but before the epilogue. For those who are new here and haven’t read that, here’s what you need to know: Keith is the Emperor, he and Lotor are happily married, and they are working on some Legal Loopholes so they can be co-emperors together. For now, though, Lotor is merely Keith’s Consort.]

Keith knelt on the floor, before the throne. It was late, so although this was technically a public place, he wasn’t too worried about being caught. The doors were shut, and there were sentries standing watch outside.

“Sire?” He asked, when Lotor didn’t say anything. 

Lotor’s fingers dragged through his hair, his claws gently scraping across his scalp, pulling a half-swallowed moan out of Keith. “You await  _ my _ pleasure. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sire. My apologies.”

Lotor’s grip tightened, just slightly. A warning. “You’ve made me lose my thought,” he said neutrally. 

“I beg your forgiveness, Sire-“

“Hm.” He continued stroking Keith’s hair, almost like he would a cat. With his free hand, he pulled out his cock and stroked it a few times, almost thoughtfully. “Come here.”

Keith moved forward, between Lotor’s spread legs, and looked up at Lotor, questioningly. “Sire?”

“Go on.” Lotor used his hand in Keith’s hair to pull his mouth closer.

Keith went easily, taking about half of Lotor’s cock into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and sucking.

Keith was fond of this, if only because he loved how it made Lotor fall apart. Even now, wearing this persona that wasn’t really him and trying to stay in control, his fingers tightened in Keith’s hair and his breaths were airy. Anyone else would be fucking Keith’s throat by now, probably. 

Lotor pulled him away, finally. “You are forgiven.”

“Thank you, Sire,” Keith rasped.

Lotor’s eyes darkened. “And I think you’ve earned a reward for serving so...diligently. Stand.”

Keith scrambled to his feet. His knees were a little sore for kneeling for so long, but he’d live. He stood as close to the foot of the throne as he could get, still between Lotor’s knees.

Like this, he had to look down at Lotor, for once, but that would probably change very soon.

Indeed, Lotor’s fingers were already undoing the catches on Keith’s pants, and before long, he pulled them down to Keith’s knees. “Come here.”

Keith kicked his pants off all the way -it would be awkward if he didn’t -and climbed into Lotor’s lap. “Yes, my emperor?”

Lotor inhaled sharply, and even had to close his eyes for a moment.

Keith gave himself a mental high-five. 

Lotor cleared his throat. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

“Yes, my emperor,” Keith breathed, rising up on his knees before positioning Lotor’s cock at his entrance and then sinking down.

They both groaned at the feeling, and Lotor gripped Keith’s hips, his claws digging in so deliciously.

Keith balanced himself by holding onto the arms of the throne, and then he started to ride Lotor in earnest, rolling his hips into exactly the right position, sending sparks up and down his spine. 

Lotor, for once, was quiet, simply content to watch Keith with those dark, hungry eyes.

The sensation built and built and built, and Keith needed to get off,  _ now _ ,  _ immediately _ , his hips jerking erratically and-

And Lotor’s hands kept his movements steady; Keith whined.

“I suppose you have shown exemplary skill,” Lotor murmured, taking Keith’s dick in his hand and stroking in time to Keith’s motions.

Keith came, his back arching, every muscle tensing and releasing all at once. 

Lotor came, too, with a quiet growl.

“Thank you, my emperor,” Keith said breathlessly, teasingly.

Lotor laughed and pulled him into an embrace, kissing him tenderly. 


	27. Lodak Wall Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing saga of Sendak vs Lotor wearing shirts that are too big for him

Lotor emerged from the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. Sendak didn’t pretend to know what sort of arcane knowledge Lotor used, but his hair never got tangled, even after that sort of treatment. Absolutely ridiculous; Sendak’s crest matted if he slept wrong. 

And then he realized what, exactly Lotor was wearing.

One of Sendak’s shirts, which only made him look more waifish than usual, and absolutely nothing else. 

Sendak counted to ten very slowly in his head, trying to maintain control.

Lotor made that very difficult sometimes. 

(All the time.)

Sendak felt a little like an ambush predator, lying in wait for his oblivious prey; Lotor either was really wrapped up in his own thoughts, or he was pretending to be, knowing exactly how much his “outfit” would affect Sendak.

He dropped his towel “accidentally” and bent over to pick it up, and Sendak instantly knew which option it was. 

“Darling, I-“ Lotor began, over his shoulder.

He yelped in surprise as Sendak pushed his back against the wall -gently, of course, because Lotor liked to be manhandled and not injured. 

“Yes?” Sendak asked.

“I seem to have quite forgotten,” Lotor said, smiling impishly. “You’ve distracted me.”

“ _ I _ distracted  _ you _ ?” Sendak asked incredulously. “If you want a distraction, I’ll give you a distraction.”

Lotor’s grin grew wider; this really had been his plan all along. Apparently, it hadn’t occurred to him that he could just  _ ask _ for sex. Then again, these little games of his were fun, so Sendak wasn’t complaining. 

Sendak pulled his cock out -already hard, because something about Lotor wearing his clothes, which were far too large for him, really did something for him -and got his hands under Lotor’s thighs, hitching the bottom of the shirt up around his hips and lifting him up, his back still against the wall. 

“Here, darling?” Lotor asked.

“Why not?” This was an interior wall of their quarters, so it was very unlikely that someone out in the corridor would hear. Besides, Sendak kind of liked the idea of fucking Lotor against the wall. 

“Fair enough,” Lotor said, intertwining his legs with Sendak’s, pulling him closer.

Lotor was still warm from his shower. His skin was soft with whatever moisturizer he used, and he smelled clean, like soap. Even in the midst of some of the most passionate and wild sex they had, Sendak liked to take a moment and appreciate all the little things he loved about Lotor.

It always made Lotor impatient, and now was no exception. “Darling…”

Sendak kissed the tip of his nose, then positioned the tip of his cock at Lotor’s entrance. 

He let Lotor squirm for a moment at the denial of the thing he wanted, and then let gravity take over. 

Lotor moaned, low and deep and immensely satisfied, his eyes shut and his claws scrabbling at the wall, trying to find purchase.

The wall was smooth. Otherwise, Sendak wouldn’t have done this; he didn’t want Lotor’s back all scraped up. 

Sendak used one hand to brace himself against the wall, and used the other to guide Lotor’s hips.

There was nowhere for Lotor to go. Their mattress had give; the wall had none, and he just had to take and take and take. 

Not that he minded, if his moans and pleas of “ _ more _ ” and “ _ harder _ ” were any indication. 

He managed to get a grip on Sendak’s shoulders, his claws definitely drawing blood.

The angle was wrong; otherwise, Sendak would be marking up his neck right now. Lotor was just too short, in comparison.

Instead, Sendak nipped at his ear, until he had to stop in favor of fucking Lotor even harder, chasing his release.

Lotor came first, curling forward and burying his face against Sendak’s neck, breathing raggedly, his claws digging in even more sharply.

Sendak came pretty much immediately; he was always so affected by Lotor, and he couldn’t help himself. 

Lotor carded his fingers through the fur at the base of Sendak’s neck languidly, purring mostly to himself, pleased and sated.

Sendak’s knees were about to give out, so he sank to the floor, pulling Lotor with him. Lotor went happily, easily.

“I was rather hoping you’d tear this shirt off with your teeth,” Lotor said, “but this was nice, too.”

“It’s a really good thing I love you,” Sendak said, “because you are a menace.”

Lotor kissed his cheek and tugged his ear. “But I’m  _ your _ menace.”

“All mine,” Sendak agreed, before pulling Lotor closer and kissing him properly. 


	28. Lancelot Stripping

Lance was waiting by the time Lotor got back, down to his boxers. Lotor was impatient sometimes, and Lance really did not need to go back to the space mall (again) to buy new clothes.

Who knew Lotor’s claws were so sharp?

Lotor’s eyes widened, darkening immediately, and his hands went to the catches on his armor.

“I was thinking,” Lance started. 

Lotor paused. 

“Could you maybe… I don’t know...take your time taking your clothes off? Make it...fun? To watch?” 

Lotor looked skeptical. “That’s not something that Galra really...do.” 

“I’m not Galra,” Lance replied. 

“Why would you want to waste time with something so...mundane when we could be..?”

“Galra don’t really do foreplay, huh?”

“Not really.” 

“Humor me, and I’ll make it up to you.”

“Hm.” Lotor’s hands went back to the catches on his armor. “And this is something you’ll like?”

“You’re smoking hot, babe,” Lance said. “‘Course I’m gonna like it.”

Lotor’s ears went down and back, in the way they did when he was unspeakably flustered. His blushes weren’t visible, but Lance could practically see the heat waves radiating off his face. 

Jesus Christ, he was cute, too. 

He took his armor off carefully, slowly, not with the quick efficiency he normally used. It was almost like he was shy, except that Lance had seen him naked before, so…

With all his armor off, that flightsuit left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It was  _ skintight _ . Lotor was lean and tall and muscular…

“Mm...babe, you look good.” 

Lotor’s ears twitched, and he turned away slightly, reaching for the catches at the back of his suit. There was nothing particularly seductive about this, other than the fact that it was Lotor, but it was sensual, and Lotor was effortlessly sexy anyway. 

Lotor peeled the suit away, slowly revealing skin. It was different than the way it normally was, and the anticipation was killing Lance, slowly and maddeningly. 

He didn’t regret asking for this, though; he didn’t usually get the chance to study Lotor like this, really look at him. 

Lotor stepped out of his flightsuit, and twisted his hair over one shoulder, out of his way. “Well?”

He still had his undersuit on, and maybe even its minimal coverage provided Lotor with some sense of protection. 

Lotor wasn’t shy, usually. He had no problem being naked in front of Lance. 

Maybe it was the context of this, though, that Lance was watching, avidly, yet not touching him. It wasn’t quite sexual yet, and maybe Lotor wasn’t used to that.

“Beautiful as always, babe,” Lance said. “Come here?”

Lotor did, almost relieved, coming over to kneel over Lance’s thighs. 

“Not quite what I had in mind,” Lance said, “but you make everything sexy anyway.”

“I have no idea what you had in mind,” Lotor said. “Perhaps you should show me sometime.”

“You know...I think I can do that,” Lance said, pulling Lotor down for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a spicy as some of the others. I think I’m getting Porn Writer’s Burn-Out


	29. Keitor Sleepy Sex

Keith woke slowly, pulled out of a dream and into the arms of his husband -he’d never get used to that, no matter how long it had been -who was sleepily mouthing at the back of Keith’s neck.

That was probably what woke him in the first place. He couldn’t actually tell if Lotor was awake or not, but this was a pretty great way to wake up, if he was being honest. 

“Babe?” Keith said softly, not wanting to wake Lotor up if he wasn’t already awake. 

“Mm…” 

Not confirmation either way, to be honest. 

“Good morning, Beloved,” Lotor murmured finally, pulling Keith closer.

“Morning,” Keith said. 

Lotor was hard, and since morning wood wasn’t exactly a common thing for him, it most likely meant he’d been having a nice dream. 

“What were you dreaming of?” Keith asked. He was hard, too, and now that he was awake, he could be convinced to have some soft morning sex. That was one of Lotor’s favorite kinds of sex, and it was a good way to start the day. 

“You,” Lotor said, nuzzling Keith’s neck and reaching a hand down between his legs. “Always you.” 

Keith pushed his dick against Lotor’s hand, and he obligingly started stroking, slow and tender.

It was so warm and soft here, alone with Lotor, still too early for anyone or anything to force them out of bed. Just them, and this pleasant sleepy haze. 

Lotor nudged Keith’s legs apart slightly and entered Keith slowly, easily, since Keith was still wet and open from the night before. 

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, willing to let Lotor do as he would, willing to take this slow, willing to be languid and lazy.

“What time is it?” Lotor murmured against his ear.

“Early,” Keith said. “We have time.”

Lotor hummed a pleased noise. “Good…” Lotor seemed to be in no rush either, languidly fucking Keith, mouthing along Keith’s jaw and his throat -without teeth, for once -stroking Keith off in time to his thrusts.

It was good. Always was, with Lotor, but this soft affection was different than what they normally did, almost dream-like in quality, fuzzy and indistinct around the edges, but good. 

“Love you,” Keith murmured.

Lotor purred against Keith’s back, completely content.

Keith didn’t really feel the urgent need to get off, like he normally did, and Lotor managed to drag it out for what seemed like hours, liquid heat pooling deep in Keith’s stomach, warming him from the inside, building steadily, inexorably. 

He came with a soft sigh, pressing back against Lotor as much as he could, and Lotor came a moment later, nipping at Keith’s ear as he did. 

Lotor pulled him close, spooning him almost aggressively, still purring, still nuzzling and kissing.

Sleepy, affectionate, post-coital Lotor was definitely on Keith’s Top Ten List Of Best Lotors. 

“God I love you so much,” Keith said, turning his head slightly so he could kiss Lotor. 

“I love you, too,” Lotor said with a chaste kiss. 

“It’s still early,” Keith said. 

Lotor hummed. Keith wasn’t entirely sure what it meant.

“We can cuddle until we have to get up,” Keith continued. 

Lotor made a sleepy sound, but didn’t respond further.

“Babe?”

Lotor’s breaths were deep and even; already asleep.

Keith smiled and closed his eyes. No point trying to escape Lotor’s grasp now, and there was no reason to. Might as well catch a few more Zz’s with his favorite person in the universe. 


	30. Lancelot Stockings

“Babe?”

Lotor looked up as Lance came into the room. “Yes?”

“Wanted to show you something,” Lance said, in what he hoped was his most seductive tone.

Lotor was definitely paying attention now, even going as far as to set his tablet aside. “And what might that be?” He asked. 

Lance smirked. He’d already taken his paladin armor off, except for the boots, and that left him in his flight suit, and well… Black did look good on everyone, didn’t it? It helped that he filled out the suit a little better than he had when he first became a paladin. 

“You have to promise me something, babe,” Lance said.

“Anything,” Lotor breathed.

It was both cute and sexy that Lotor could go from 0 to 100 in a matter of moments. A little frustrating, sometimes, because Lance was only human and he liked a little foreplay -nothing over the top, but you know,  _ some _ was nice. 

“You gotta stay on the bed and keep your hands to yourself, ok? Can you behave for me?”

Lance had never actually seen someone’s brain short-circuit before, but he could practically see the smoke coming from Lotor’s ears. 

Lotor licked his lips and nodded. “Yes. I promise. Please, Lance…” 

“Good boy,” Lance said with a smirk, turning around a little and reaching for the zipper that ran down his back, working it down slowly.

Maddeningly slowly, if Lotor’s low whines were any indication. 

Lance shot him a look over his shoulder. This wasn’t exactly a striptease, per se, but he had a feeling that as soon as he let Lotor touch him, he was going to pay for it.

Lance was looking forward to that. 

He got the zipper at the way down, to just below the small of his back, right above his ass, then peeled the upper body off his arms and chest, bunching it around his waist.

He bent over to take his boots off, wiggling his ass more than was strictly necessary, but he could feel Lotor’s eyes on him, scorching hot.

He heard cloth tearing, and it only took him a moment to realize that Lotor had torn the sheets with his claws, in an effort to get a grip on himself.  _ Hot _ . 

So-frustrated-he-was-out-of-control Lotor was a hot Lotor. 

He stepped out of his boots and worked his suit down over his hips and legs-

“What are you wearing?” Lotor asked in a strangled tone.

“Oh these?” Lance asked innocently. He kicked off the rest of his suit, and turned completely naked, except for the black thigh-highs he was wearing. 

Had been wearing, all day, under his suit. 

“They’re comfortable.” They were. “Do you like them?”

Lotor’s answer was a growl and some more holes in the sheets. Someone really should invent tear-proof fabric, because this was ridiculous. 

Lance took pity on him and sauntered closer. Not too close, of course. He didn’t want to compromise Lotor’s self-control completely. Not yet. 

“They’re so soft and smooth,” Lance said. “And light. Super thin. Your claws would probably go right through them, huh? Just shred them, while I’m wearing them…”

Lotor clenched his eyes shut and turned his head; his control was hanging by a thread. 

_ Perfect _ . 

Lance slid into his lap. “Babe? Look at me.”

Lotor did. His pupils were blown out completely, and he was breathing heavily, like he’d run a marathon. “ _ Lance… _ ” he whined. “Please, can I-?”

“Yeah,” Lance whispered.

Lotor’s hands were on his thighs immediately, caressing his nylon-clad muscles. “Can I really rip them?” Lotor asked, prying his eyes off Lance’s legs.

“I have more,” Lance said.

Anything else Lance might have had to say was lost, because Lotor had absolutely no self-restraint left; he flipped them over easily, and Lance hit the mattress, splaying his legs automatically and kissing back when Lotor viciously pressed their mouths together. 

This had been a great idea. Lance could already tell that he’d be walking funny tomorrow, but it would  _ so _ be worth it. 


	31. Sequel to Day 10 (Shotor)

Lotor allowed Shiro to pull him to the bed and went willingly when Shiro pushed him down into the sheets. He could, of course, overpower Shiro quite easily, Galra arm notwithstanding. He just didn’t want to.

With Galra, sex was always about power, and the one with the most power could take and take and take, if they wanted. With any Galra, he’d have to fight to get the kind of sex he wanted.

He didn’t have to with Shiro. Shiro was a giver, in every sense of the word, and it was easy to let him take charge sometimes. He didn’t have to fight this, didn’t have to fight for anything.

If anything, he had to give Shiro permission to do so many of the things that every Galra would do naturally: the biting, the scratching, the hair-pulling.

It was different when there were feelings to go along with the sexual pleasure. 

Shiro crawled on top of him, cupping the back of Lotor’s head and kissing him,  _ almost _ viciously,  _ almost _ demandingly. 

In another mood, Lotor would have flipped them over, rode Shiro or fucked him, but not tonight. He could feel Shiro rutting against his hip; he’d been close when Lotor had pulled away from his cock, but if he’d come then…

Human stamina was really quite disappointing sometimes. Shiro did his best, though, and Lotor loved him for it. 

Shiro pressed two fingers to Lotor’s entrance, causing Lotor to moan into the kiss and spread his legs a little wider.

“Impatient,” Shiro teased, as Lotor tried to push back against those fingers.

“Only for you,” Lotor said.  He threaded his fingers through Shiro’s hair and pulled, just a little, and Shiro moaned. “You like that, too, hm?”

“Honestly, everything you do is sexy as fuck,” Shiro replied, adding a third finger. “You good?”

Lotor nodded; the stretch was good, but it would be better in a moment, when Shiro actually fucked him.

He still whined when Shiro pulled his fingers free, and Shiro laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

Lotor would have pouted, except that Shiro was immediately pressing in, making his mouth fall open in a low, pleased moan. 

He did like Shiro’s cock. It wasn’t tapered in the way that Galra cocks were, so it was just... _ thick _ , all the way down, and it split him open in the best way.

He couldn’t imagine it possibly being any better (well, maybe if Shiro’s cock had ridges) but then Shiro tangled a hand in his hair and pulled, hard and firm, just the way Lotor liked, and it was  _ perfect _ . 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he moaned, hiking one leg up over Shiro’s thigh, pulling him closer, deeper. 

Shiro began fucking him, putting all his hard-earned physique to work, hard and rough and deep, all the things Lotor liked, and he couldn’t even think anymore, couldn’t speak, could only  _ feel _ ...

Shiro pulled his hair again, forcing him to expose his neck, and bit at that place under Lotor’s jaw.

Lotor did not fall over the cliff of his orgasm so much as he was  _ thrown _ , his vision and thoughts whiting out, leaving his mind blissfully blank.

“Lotor?”

“Mm?”

“Can I keep going? I’m almost there, I just don’t want to-“

“Please,” Lotor said, opening his eyes lazily. “Go ahead.”

Shiro continued, and every thrust sent sparks up Lotor’s spine, his nerves too oversensitive for this, but he loved it. He loved watching Shiro fall apart like this, loved watching him lose control. 

Lotor pulled him down for another kiss -a sloppy, open-mouthed affair, but perfect in its own way -and tugged on Shiro’s hair; Shiro came, shuddering and panting.

Lotor let him collapse onto his chest, too loose-limbed to worry about much right now. He nuzzled the top of Shiro’s head and held him close until he came back to himself.

“That was…” Shiro began, still a little breathless.

“I liked that,” Lotor said. “Consider this an open invitation to pull my hair whenever you like.”

“Whenever? Really? Even in front of the team? Your commanders?”

“As long as you don’t mind me dragging you off somewhere private,” Lotor said, kissing the tip of Shiro’s nose. “So I suppose you’ll have to take than into consideration.” 

“I love you,” Shiro said, fondly. 

Lotor smiled. “I love you too, dearest.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun! Thank you all for your support:)


End file.
